The Saga of the Red Dragons Order 2
by The Red Dragons Order
Summary: FINISHED Here you'll find elves, vampires, griffins, talking dragons, new Minister of Magic, a supposedly dead guy and, of course, the Red Dragons! Please RR, flames welcome
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing except the obvious, the rest belongs to J. K. Rowling.  
  
Authors Notes: Well, here's the sequel to The Saga of the Red Dragons Order 1, The Order of the Phoenix and The Green Flame Torch; and I would advise you to read (and hopefully review) those before reading this or you might not get a few things. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter of TSotRDO1. Also there is going to be some French and Italian in this chapter, but don't worry, it's explained at the end.  
  
-Chapter One-  
  
  
  
'The Daily Prophet, 28th of August, year 2006  
  
NEW MINISTER OF MAGIC YET TO BE FOUND  
  
  
  
By Colin Creevy  
  
Since Cornelius Fudge resigned as Minister of Magic three years ago, right after the attacks on Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the Ministry has been in debate on whom to chose as the new Minister. Rumours has it that Harry Potter has been suggested, along with Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts. The Ministry has yet to chose, and the fact that the Black Snakes Order has resurfaced, with Viktor Krum as their leader, doesn't make it easier.'  
  
The paper was put down. The young man that had been reading smiled in amusement. He would never understand them. He picked up another paper.  
  
'The Daily Prophet, 14th of August, year 2006  
  
ROYAL ELF-SCHOOL RUINED BY BLACK SNAKES  
  
  
  
By Colin Creevy  
  
The royal school for Elves, D'iver school of Magic, was attacked by the Black Snakes Order yesterday. Fortunately, no one was in the school at the moment so no one got hurt. The Elf-children are going to go to Hogwarts, Beauxbatons or Durmstrang until the school is rebuild.'  
  
The young man took up yet another paper from the table, turned a few pages until he found what he was looking for. This time he got a serious, and thoughtful expression on his face.  
  
'The Daily Prophet, 13th of July, year 2004  
  
STAR AS HOGWARTS PROFESSOR  
  
  
  
By Colin Creevy  
  
Our new star, the Falmouth Falcons Seeker and Defence Against the Dark Arts expert Divel Dubner, said on a press-conference in New York that he was going to teach at Hogwarts, taking up the Defence Against the Dark Arts position. He just laughed away the myth about the job being cursed, and said that he planned to stay there more than only one year. All we can do is to wish the Falcons Seeker good luck keeping the position.'  
  
This Divel Dubner had just popped up with the Falcons three years ago, a few months after the Hogwarts-attack. Since then the Falcons hadn't lost once, and had won the world-cup twice. The spies he had at Hogwarts were complaining about the guy in every rapport or letter he got from them. Usually it was about how Dubner always was 'to high in the clouds for his own, or others, good', and that was when they bothered to put it nicely. Even Dumbledore had written to him, asking him if he could do something about the situation.  
  
'Well,' the young man thought. 'If they've survived with the guy for two years, they can survive another two. Funny, Dubner sounds like Gilderoy Lockhart, maybe even worse. I don't envy them.not at all.'  
  
-------------------------  
  
Severus Snape, the Potion Master at Hogwarts and one of the best agents in the Red Dragons Order, was walking swiftly down the corridor in the Red Dragons Headquarters. People literally threw themselves out of his way, not caring if they had to pick up a huge stack of papers afterwards. He had tried to be patient, tried not to care, and even tried to get Dubner fired but nothing had worked. Now his patience was record low, and he would explode at the smallest thing. His robes where blowing out behind him like huge batwings. Only two people could have stopped him when he was in this kind of a mood, and he was on his way to one of them right now.  
  
Severus stopped in front of a door with a lion with wings, the griffins true form, carved out on it. He knocked on the door and waited.  
  
"Com on in Severus." Severus opened the door and went inside. "Now, what brings you here this time? Is it the Ministry affair, or Dubner?"  
  
Severus was looking at his former student, now boss, Harry Potter. He had short, spiky black hair, green piercing eyes that were twinkling mischievously as always, and the infamous lightning shaped scar.  
  
"Dubner." Severus replied. "Can't stand another day with the man. He's even worse than Lockhart."  
  
"And you want me to do something about it?"  
  
"No, I just took this trip way over here to drink tea with you, Potter." Severus sneered, making it clear that he wasn't up for wise-cracks. "Now with the elf-children coming to Hogwarts, I don't trust the guy. It's the same as it was with Quirrell."  
  
"Have you tried to ignore him?"  
  
"Didn't work."  
  
"Tried to be patient?"  
  
"It's a personal record."  
  
"Tried to scare him away?"  
  
"That was Minerva's idea."  
  
"Tried to make him move out of boredom?"  
  
"The Divination teacher tried that, and nearly got herself blown up."  
  
"Tried to talk to Dumbledore?"  
  
"Every time we try, Dubner shows up."  
  
"Tried to find something bad on his record?"  
  
"Not a spot on it."  
  
"Tried to get him fired?"  
  
"For two years now."  
  
"This is a though one, isn't it?"  
  
"You can say that again. Dumbledore even asked the Weasley twins for help."  
  
"How about Sirius or Remus?"  
  
"They tried and were transfigured into beetles."  
  
"Alright Severus. I'll see what I can do, but don't expect a miracle." The Potion Master nodded. "By the way, how long is it since Madame Hooch had a vacation?"  
  
"I don't think she has ever had one. Why?"  
  
"I need a reason to stay at Hogwarts for the school year." Harry replied while taking out pen and parchment. "Could you deliver this to her?" he asked a few minutes later.  
  
"Sure. Potter, do you think she's desperate enough to let you take her job for a whole year?"  
  
"If I know her right, yeah." Severus Snape left.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Harry took down two files from the shelves and started to search through them. A few minutes later a song could be heard in the room. It was wonderful and sad at the same time. He looked up and saw a phoenix sitting at the back of the chair that stood in front of his desk. The phoenix was golden with a silver beak. It had a letter in its claws. Harry got up and carefully took the letter so that he didn't scare the bird. He looked at the wax-seal. A white stag. He had never seen that one before. He opened the letter and read it.  
  
'To the Red Dragons Commander,  
  
We have heard about your honourable deeds against the Dark Side. You have impressed us with your daring attacks at the Black Snakes and the reminding Death Eaters. That is why we trust you enough to ask you to look after our son and heir Eminor D'xin the III. who will be going to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year.  
  
We are of course sending our own guards, not only to look after him, but also every Elf in the school. But it would be comforting to have Red Dragons looking after him too.  
  
We hope that you will consider this seriously. It will be paid.  
  
King Minour D'xin and Queen Sarena D'xin'  
  
Under it was the royal seal, the white stag. Harry's mouth was by this time hanging open. He had had no idea that the Red Dragons Order had done so well that it had reached the ears of the King and Queen of the Elves. How it had reached that far he had no idea as no human ever known had been in the world of the Elves. The Elves only came to the human-world if it was something that was concerning their own world, and that didn't happen many times. Now he had to go to Hogwarts, but he wasn't going alone.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Draco Malfoy was enjoying life in Paris. He hadn't been called in to the Red Dragons for over a month, and that was a record.  
  
"Merci beaucoup." He said as the waiter gave him a 'crêpe de sucre', in other words a pancake with sugar.  
  
Suddenly the other chair at his table was pulled out and someone sat down.  
  
"Pardon monsieur, est-ce que tu parles anglais?"  
  
"Oui." Draco replied not looking up from his paper.  
  
"Good, my French is rusty."  
  
Draco knew that voice. He looked up and found his boss and best friend looking at him.  
  
"Whatever you want me to do this time Harry, I say 'no'." He said and looked back to the paper.  
  
"You sure? Snape came to me earlier today and asked if we couldn't do something about Divel Dubner." Harry said calmly.  
  
"The worlds best Seeker? Doesn't he play for the Falcons? What's he doing at Hogwarts?"  
  
"He isn't only the Falcons Seeker, but also an expert in Defence Against the Dark Arts. And he has taken that position at the school. They've tried everything to get him out of there, and nothing has worked."  
  
"The Weasley twins?"  
  
"Tried."  
  
"Black and Lupin?"  
  
"Were turned into beetles when they tried." Harry replied. "Even Dumbledore has asked me to help them, and you know that he could wait for something until Hell froze over."  
  
"I heard that the Elf-children were going to Hogwarts. What do you have on that?" Draco asked. Harry had gotten him curious.  
  
"More than I thought I would. Read this." Harry handed him the letter that had come with the golden phoenix. He watched as Draco read through the letter, then gaped at him. "No I haven't written it myself." He said before Draco could gather his thought enough to ask.  
  
"Holy shit."  
  
"So I take it you're coming?"  
  
"Do you think you can keep me away?"  
  
"No. Just be at Kings Cross on September the 1st. A demain."  
  
"Au revoir Potter." Draco replied.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Harry appeared at a street called Via Condotti, Rome. He was looking for a café called Caffé Greco. There he spotted it, right opposite him. He quickly crossed the street and went inside. He looked around, saw the person he was searching for and walked over. Harry was heading towards a waitress. She had her red hair in a ponytail. At the moment she was writing something.  
  
"Ciao Ginny! Come sta?" he asked.  
  
The girls head snapped up. She smiled when she saw him.  
  
"Multo bene." She replied. "Lets sit down. So what brings you here to Italy?"  
  
"Hogwarts. I trust you have heard about Divel Dubner?" Harry asked.  
  
"The Falcons Seeker, and he's had the Defence Against the Dark Arts position for two years now, hasn't he?"  
  
"Yeah. Well, Hogwarts wants him out, and before you ask: Sirius and Remus were turned into beetles trying to help, and your brothers are already tried."  
  
"So that's why they came home looking like wandering battle fields." Ginny said. "I've been wondering about that."  
  
"Yeah, and read this." Harry gave her the letter he had showed Draco.  
  
"You want me to be there?" Harry only nodded. "Alright, I'll meet you at Kings Cross when the Hogwarts Express leaves." She stood up. "You want something?"  
  
"No thanks. Got to get back. Left Sirius in charge."  
  
"You better hurry up then before he blows up something. Adio."  
  
"See ya'."  
  
-------------------------  
  
FRENCH  
  
1. Merci beaucoup - Thank you very much  
  
Pardon monsieur, est-ce que tu parles anglais? - Excuse me sir, do you speak English?  
  
A demain- See you  
  
Au revoir- Good bye  
  
ITALIAN  
  
Ciao! Come sta?- Hi! How are you?  
  
Multo bene- Just fine  
  
Adio- Good bye  
  
Well, that was chapter one. Tell me what you think, please.  
  
I want to thank the people who reviewed the last chapter of TSotRDO1:  
  
Pampered Tigeress, Crydwyn, Lily Evans, bill weasly, Polaris, mcnugget, blaze, Lady Malfoy, Clingon87, Athena Black, Sophie W., Julie Fisher, Anna and Ahyanah.  
  
Thanks a bunch everyone!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the obvious, the rest belongs to J. K. Rowling.  
  
Authors Notes: Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last.  
  
-Chapter Two-  
  
  
  
Harry met up with Ginny at the station. Draco had yet to show up.  
  
"Are we waiting for someone?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yep. There he is." Draco came over to them. "So you decided to show up after all."  
  
"Never would have let this chance pass Potter." Draco looked at Ginny. "What's she doing here?"  
  
"She's here to help us. And I don't want a fight about it." Harry said glaring at the two of them. "Lets go." This was said cheerfully.  
  
The Platform was packed with students and mothers and fathers saying goodbye to each other.  
  
The trio found an empty compartment and sat down.  
  
"How long are we staying at Hogwarts and what's our excuse?" Draco asked.  
  
"We're staying as long as we need, and we've gotten Madame Hooch's job. She suddenly wanted a vacation."  
  
"But we can't just do that. We need something else to do in the meantime." Ginny protested.  
  
"I know. That's why you're helping Madame Pomfrey in the Infirmary. And you're helping Snape with the classes Draco, so stop laughing." Harry said.  
  
"And you?"  
  
"I'm going to help any teacher or student that needs it."  
  
"Just one more thing Potter. Do we get paid for this?"  
  
"Nope." The door opened and a boy that could be 15 years old walked in, dragging his trunk. He had brown hair and blue eyes. "Hey Nicholas." Harry said.  
  
The boy turned around in shock, but smiled when he saw Harry, Draco and Ginny.  
  
"Damn Harry, you scared me. Didn't notice you guys." Nicholas Wolf was one of the youngest members in the Red Dragons Order. He was usually handling cases at Hogwarts that had to do with the student body directly. "It's cool with the Elves coming to Hogwarts, you know. Never thought I would see one in person."  
  
They kept talking until the train had reached the station and they had to part. Harry, Draco and Ginny sat down at the teachers table. They were greeted warmly by every teacher, except Snape and Dubner.  
  
"Hey, I'm Draco Malfoy. You're Divel Dubner! Good play at your last match against the Ballycastle Bats. Wasn't it 390 to 100?"  
  
"400 to 50, and I'm Divel Dubner."  
  
Divel Dubner was a tall, blonde man with blue, cold eyes. Harry had the feeling that he had seen the man before, and not in the papers. The voice was familiar too, but he couldn't remember from where.  
  
"Harry Potter." He said, not showing anything that was going on inside his head.  
  
"So you're the famous Gryffindor Seeker. Started in your first year, didn't you?" Harry nodded. "Well, I suppose it was good for you. But many people could have done it better."  
  
Harry put on a mask and just smiled.  
  
"I'm sure they could, but it happened to me." He said.  
  
The doors to the Great Hall opened and the students filled in, many of them whispering about the three new people at the teachers table. Following the students came McGonagall with the first years in a row behind her. Flitwick had put the Sorting Hat on its three-legged stool. McGonagall lined the first years up then turned to the Hat. It jumped and began to sing.  
  
'I am the Sorting Hat,  
  
Yeah, that's right, it's me.  
  
And I'm going to choose now  
  
Where you ought to be.  
  
Maybe in Gryffindor?  
  
I tell you, this house's the best!  
  
Where courage, loyalty and bravery  
  
Is always put to the test.  
  
Rawenclaw is good for you  
  
If you're smart and like to learn.  
  
People from this house  
  
Always make destiny's turns.  
  
Hufflepuff is your house  
  
If you're patient, just and loyal.  
  
Good ol' Hufflepuffs  
  
Always break through the toil.  
  
Then, at last, you have Slytherin,  
  
The house of ambitions and cunning.  
  
The plans that are cooked up there,  
  
Send other people running.  
  
Now that you know something,  
  
About our houses four.  
  
Put me on and let me tell you  
  
The way to your destiny's shore.'  
  
The Great Hall erupted into applause. McGonagall began to call up the first years.  
  
"I wonder why it always sings about Slytherin last. Couldn't it be Gryffindor for once?"  
  
"I think it has something to do with the tact and the words Draco." Harry replied.  
  
First year after first year was Sorted. Finally they where finished. Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"Now, that the firs years are Sorted we have s group of guests to Sort. Please welcome the students of the Elf school D'iver school of Magic."  
  
The Elves came in; they didn't look too different from humans only their ears were pointed and most of them had blond hair. Their robes were not the Hogwarts school uniform but completely white with a black belt at the waist. On each side of the row walked guards, with bows, spears or swords. The Great Hall was deadly quiet.  
  
McGonagall started to call up the Elves. In the end they too were Sorted. Harry noticed that not one of them had ended up in Slytherin.  
  
"Now, before the feast begins I have to introduce our new Flying Instructors. Please welcome Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter!" the Hall erupted in cheers. The Slytherins clapped mostly for Draco. "Now let the feast begin!" the plates were filled with food and everyone tucked in.  
  
Harry suddenly realised that the Elf-guards were gone. He looked around and glimpsed a movement from the shadows behind the Ravenclaw table. If the Elves didn't want to be seen they would make sure that they weren't.  
  
"So 'Arry," he turned to Hagrid. "How'ya been mate? Still can' keep outta tr'uble, eh?"  
  
"I'm fine, and about the trouble-thing... well, I've gotten used to it. How's your class doing? Still problems with the Gryffindor and Slytherin classes?"  
  
"Well, 'tis better tha' whe' ye two were in school." Hagrid said smiling at Draco and Harry. "But if it wer'n't for yer 'ouses it woul'ave been boring."  
  
"Our goal in life is accomplished." Ginny said.  
  
"Hear, hear!" Draco replied.  
  
-------------------------  
  
They started their tasks the next day. Draco helped Snape with his classes, Ginny spent the day with Madame Pomfrey and Harry had a class right after breakfast.  
  
He was waiting for the Gryffindor first-years out on the Quidditch pitch. There his class came, lead by McGonagall.  
  
"Here they are Harry. Now class, I expect you to behave yourself-"  
  
"Don't worry Minerva," Harry interrupted her behaving-speech. "This is Gryffindor's we're talking about. I am sure that they'll behave. Right?" he turned to the children who nodded eagerly. "See?"  
  
"Well, alright. But if they don't you be sure to take points off Harry, no matter if you were a Gryffindor yourself." She said sternly and left.  
  
The kids gaped at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You were a Gryffindor?" a little girl asked.  
  
"Yep. Now shall we get on with the class? Stand beside a broom."  
  
The class went easily after that. Harry, to make it more interesting, showed them some comical ways to get in trouble on a broom. Like ending up hanging upside down if you weren't careful and so on. The class was laughing when they went.  
  
"You had a good time, didn't you Potter?" Draco had walked out onto the pitch.  
  
"Yep, you?" Harry asked as he put the brooms away.  
  
"Slytherin and Gryffindor seventh years. You do the math."  
  
Harry laughed and the two of them started to walk towards the castle. Both of them spotted an Elf-guard at the edge of the Forbidden Forest that was watching them. When the guard realised they could see him he melted into the shadows again.  
  
"Those guys give me the creeps." Draco muttered. "Doesn't ol' Voldie guard the Shadow Element along with the common four?"  
  
"Yep. That was what he used to block me in at the beginning of the duel three years ago."  
  
"I wonder which Element Dumbledore guards. He is an Elemental Guardian, isn't he?"  
  
"Yep. How do you think he knows everything that is said in the whole castle?"  
  
"Spells?"  
  
"No, the Element of Air tells him." Harry replied. "And the other three talks too, you just have to learn how to listen."  
  
"And what are they telling you now?" Draco asked sarcastically, not believing a word of what Harry had said. "The course of the future? Your destiny?"  
  
"Nope. They tell me that Snape wants you in his classroom in one minute sharp. It's the one with Rawenclaw and Hufflepuff."  
  
"Oh shit! I forgot! Got to go!" Draco was off faster than you could say 'Quidditch'.  
  
'But that is a good question. What is Dumbledore's special Element?' Harry thought.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Harry was sitting in the Teachers Lounge and was reading the Daily Prophet when someone walked in. He looked over the paper and saw Dubner taking up the Witch Weekly magazine.  
  
"So, how do you like being back at Hogwarts Potter?" Dubner asked flipping through the magazine.  
  
"It nice to be back, that's for sure." Harry replied. "Where did you teach before you became a Quidditch star and started teaching at Hogwarts, if you don't mind me asking?"  
  
"Why do you think I must have taught somewhere else but here?"  
  
"Well, your teaching-skills speak for themselves. That is not something you get with only two years as teacher."  
  
"Alright, you've gotten me there Potter. I worked at Durmstrang before, check with the Headmaster there if you don't believe me."  
  
"Thank you." Harry replied. 'And you be sure I will.'  
  
-------------------------  
  
Well, that's all folks... for now. Hope you enjoyed and please review.  
  
I want to thank Pampered Tigeress, Unclee88, Lily Evans, ~*moony*~, Polaris, Jcorrington, mcnugget, bill weasly, Dark Defeater, Anna and Tinabina87 for reviewing the last chapter. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing except the obvious, the rest belongs to J. K. Rowling.  
  
Authors Notes: They can't fire Divel Dubner just out of the blue, they need something on him. And why they don't like him? Well, lets just say that there's this aura about him. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this one.  
  
-Chapter Three-  
  
  
  
"Hey Harry, where are you going?" Ginny asked.  
  
They were in the Entrance Hall and Harry had just reached the doors. He turned around.  
  
"Got something to do. I'll be back before dinner."  
  
"Okay, I'll tell Malfoy, Dumbledore and the others."  
  
"Thanks." With that he walked outside. On the way to the gates he met Hagrid. The giant was at the edge of tears. "Hagrid, what's wrong?"  
  
"Foun' a centaur dead in the Forest. 'twas Bane, th' poor chap. Someone or summat shot 'im in the 'ead. Poor chap."  
  
Harry was shocked. He had met Bane once before, in his first year. But besides that he knew nothing about the centaur except that he had been good friends with Hagrid.  
  
"Hagrid go and tell it to Dumbledore. I'll be joining you soon, hopefully. It'll be alright, you'll see. Bane had a nice, long life from what I know." Harry tried to comfort his huge friend. "Go to Dumbledore. He will know what to do, okay?"  
  
"Yeah... yer righ' as usual 'Arry. See ya'." Hagrid headed towards the doors.  
  
Harry shook his head, then hurried to Hogsmeade. From there he Apparated to Berlin, Germany.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Harry had been waiting for five minutes before the agent appeared.  
  
"Hallo, wie geht's?" the man asked.  
  
"Very well, thank you." Harry replied and gave the man a yellow convolute. "Use middlemen and hurry up."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"The boss' order." Harry replied and was gone with a pop. When he was supposed to meet an agent he didn't know personally, he usually played a middleman himself just to be sure.  
  
-------------------------  
  
He arrived at Hogwarts just in time for the dinner. Everyone watched him as he walked up to the teachers table, sat down and began to eat. Harry looked around then turned to Snape.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Beside the fact that a centaur's dead and that some of the Elf-guards and a student went missing while you were gone? Nothing." Snape replied sarcastically. "You're just the prime suspect."  
  
Harry shook his head. It was going to be hard to get out of this situation.  
  
//Draco, Ginny, I'm going to look for that missing Elves. You guys in?// Harry asked his two friends telepathically.  
  
//Wouldn't miss it for... er... got anything fitting I can say here?//  
  
//Count me in.//  
  
-------------------------  
  
"Alright, this is what we need to do." The trio were in the girls bathroom on the second floor. Which was also known as Moaning Myrtles bathroom because of the ghost that inhabited it. "You two are going to take four floors each, and I'm going to go through the towers and the dungeons." Harry said.  
  
"When are we going to meet again?" Ginny asked. "How long would it take?"  
  
"It's four o'clock now," Draco said checking his watch. "How about if we meet here again at, lets say, six?"  
  
"Fine with me. Ginny?" she nodded. "Okay, lets go then."  
  
They sneaked out of the bathroom.  
  
"I'll take the first four." Draco headed down the marble staircase.  
  
"See ya' Harry."  
  
Harry stood there wondering for a bit on where to start, then decided to start in the Astronomy Tower and work his way down.  
  
Two hours later they met up again. No one had found anything, not even a trace.  
  
"I swear I need a map to get through Hogwarts." Ginny complained. "I got lost three times, ran into Peeves four times and stepped through the same trick-step two times. Why don't we have the Marauders Map here?"  
  
Harry and Draco brightened up immediately and grinned at her.  
  
"Why didn't we think of that before?" Draco asked.  
  
"Gimme a second." Harry said. He concentrated and glared at his palm. A second later the Map was there.  
  
"Handy." Draco said. "Could you get me a glass of water while you're at it?"  
  
"Sure." Next second Draco was soaking wet. "Want some more? I didn't think so." Harry took out his wand and tapped the parchment with it. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." The Map showed them that the Elves were still inside Hogwarts, somewhere right under them.  
  
"But that can't bee. I've been through those corridors with a fine tooth comb." Draco protested while using a spell to dry himself up.  
  
"Maybe they're invisible?"  
  
"I checked for that too."  
  
Harry had been thinking. Now he lifted his hand and the two of them shut up.  
  
"Remember your first year here Ginny?"  
  
"Harry, you don't mean that... that... it's open again?"  
  
"The Chamber of Secrets?" Draco asked in disbelief.  
  
Harry walked over to the sink with the little snake engraved. He commanded it to open and the hole in the floor appeared. Harry noted that the huge pipe was clean and dry.  
  
"It was used recently." He said to them. "Lets go."  
  
"He isn't serious, is he?" Draco asked Ginny. "Go down there?"  
  
"Well, you always can stay out here and watch for the Basilisk if you want." She replied and was gone.  
  
"Yeah, I think I'll- what?! Hey, guys! Wait for me!"  
  
At the end of the tunnel Harry was waiting for the other two with his wand lit. Ginny and Draco could only follow Harry through the darkness, as he was the only one of them who knew the place to a certain extent.  
  
"Where's the Basilisk?"  
  
Harry turned around looking at Draco as thought he had just grown another head.  
  
"It's dead." he said. Draco glared at Ginny who smiled sweetly in return. "But of course, it could have had a little young before it was killed." He added slyly turning back so that they couldn't see his grin.  
  
The rocks that had fallen from the ceiling in his second year were gone, along with the skin the Basilisk had shed before Harry had killed it. They stopped in front of a wall with snakes engraved on it. Harry hissed at it but it didn't open. He tried again, but nothing happened.  
  
"Isn't it supposed to open when you hiss at it?" Ginny asked. Harry nodded while glaring at the wall, thinking. "Then why isn't it opening?"  
  
"Probably a code, like with the Marauders Map. Just need to figure out what it is."  
  
"Oh great. Hell's going to freeze over before we get out of here." Harry hissed something at the wall and it opened. "Okay, maybe not." Draco said.  
  
They walked into the chamber with the huge stone-statue of Salazar Slytherin. Harry. Draco and Ginny split up and began to search for the elves. Harry realised that the body of the Basilisk was gone, and that there wasn't much dust on the floor.  
  
"Hey, guys! Over here!" Draco called.  
  
He was standing by the feet of the statue. There was some kind of an alter there with an Elf lying on it. The Elf was weak but his eyes took in everything about them. He had several cuts all over his face, even some pretty deep ones too. The Elf was very young, Harry noted.  
  
Harry put a hand on the Elf's shoulder and his arm began to glow. Draco and Ginny watched as the wounds got smaller and thinner, in the end disappearing completely. Harry and Draco then helped him to sit up, and Ginny gave him a glass of water she had conjured. The Elf looked suspiciously at the water for a second then drank it.  
  
Suddenly Harry turned around with the speed of lightning, and threw a ball of fire into the darkness. They got a glimpse of a running figure before the fireball was gone with a 'pop'.  
  
"How the Hell did you know that there was someone there?" Draco asked.  
  
"Air told me."  
  
"Okay Potter, that's it. You're going nuts."  
  
"You still don't believe in talking Elements? Even after I saved you from a Snape-lecture?"  
  
"You could have looked at my schedule."  
  
"Yeah, I could, but I didn't."  
  
"Yeah right, and I'm going to be a judge in the next game between the Thundelarra Thunderers and the Woollongong Warriors!"  
  
"Aren't those the two Australian Quidditch teams that hate each other?"  
  
"Their hate is legendary, Weasley."  
  
"Could we please get back to the case at hand?" Harry asked and turned to the Elf, who had been listening to the conversation. "Now, what would you want to do first, Elf? Get out of here or tell us your name?"  
  
The Elf looked at them as thought he was trying to figure something out.  
  
"Why did you help me?" he asked.  
  
"Why shouldn't we?" Draco asked a bit confused. "Can't see what's wrong with that. And while we're at it, where are the others?"  
  
"Others?"  
  
"Yeah, several Elf-guards are missing." Ginny said. "Do you know where they are? And how did you get here? What happened?"  
  
"Okay, okay, calm down alright." Harry came to the rescue. "Let the poor guy get some air. He's just been through a kidnapping-"  
  
"Don't you mean Elfnapping?" Draco asked. Ginny and Harry glared at him. "Sorry."  
  
"Anyway, questions can wait until we get back." Harry continued. "But first I want your name, if you don't mind."  
  
"Eminor D'xin the III." He said quietly.  
  
Draco and Ginny's mouths dropped open but Harry just smiled.  
  
"Well, then, Eminor, if you don't mind me calling you that, what do you say about getting out of here?" he said.  
  
"Good idea, it's Harry Potter right?" the Elf asked. "And you're Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy?"  
  
"That's us."  
  
"In the flesh."  
  
"And I'm surrounded by idiots." Harry said good-heartedly. "C'mon, lets go."  
  
Ginny and Draco helped Eminor, leaving Harry free to defend them if necessary.  
  
"How are we going to get out of here?" Draco asked as they reached the passage the trio had used down. "Can't climb out. And how'd that thing get out of here?"  
  
"We're going to change into phoenixes Draco. You take Ginny and I'll take Eminor."  
  
"Good idea! I forgot about that." Draco changed into a forest-green phoenix, let Ginny take a good hold of his tail and was off through the pipe.  
  
"You ready?" Harry asked the Elf who nodded.  
  
A second later Eminor was face to face with a pure white phoenix. He took a good hold of the tail-feathers, nodded and the bird was off. Maybe he had been wrong about humans? Well, he had been about these three. Not everyone of them were evil, and he had found out the hard way.  
  
Not long after they where standing in Moaning Myrtles bathroom. Harry changed back into himself, and headed towards the door when he noticed that Draco was reading a note.  
  
"Where did you get that?" he asked, coming over.  
  
"Found it when we got out of the pipe. It was on the floor. The one that was following us must have dropped it. Here."  
  
  
  
'Into the forest, deep and dark  
  
You must find a special park.  
  
In this park of sadness and loss,  
  
I will lay on my bed of moss.'  
  
"Is this some kind of a joke or something?" Harry asked. "No, wait, don't answer that."  
  
"What are you going to do?" Draco asked. "Send it to Hermy?"  
  
"Probably, but now we have a prince to return to his people. And in return, get a explanation on what he was doing in the Chamber of Secrets."  
  
-------------------------  
  
Well, that's it. Hope you like it and please review.  
  
I want to thank Pampered Tigeress, Lily Evans, mcnugget, Dark Defeater, Anna, Tinabina87, Crydwyn, Anubys and ~*Artemis*~ for reviewing.  
  
GERMAN  
  
Hallo, wie geht's- Hallo, how are you? 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing except the obvious, the rest belongs to J. K. Rowling.  
  
Authors Notes: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, and I hope that you enjoy this one as well.  
  
-Chapter Four-  
  
  
  
When they walked into the Teachers Lounge everyone and everything went quiet. There were several new Elves there in expensive robes and capes. When they saw Eminor they started talking quickly in Elfish, came over and dragged the prince into a chair and started to make a fuss over him.  
  
Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall and Dubner came over to Harry, Draco and Ginny.  
  
"Where did you find him?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"In the Chamber of Secrets."  
  
"Really? And how did you get down there? You do know that you have to be a Parseltongue to manage that, don't you?" Dubner said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"You really don't follow the papers Divel." Draco said. "Harry is a Parseltongue."  
  
"When did that get into the papers?"  
  
"In our fourth year. The same year as the Triwizard Tournament." Harry replied and sat down into an armchair. "You do remember that don't you? Voldemort came back that year too."  
  
"Why did you mention that?" Ginny asked. "Everyone knows it."  
  
"Just for fun."  
  
"I will never understand you Potter."  
  
"Good, don't even try Malfoy."  
  
"Wonder boy."  
  
"I heard that."  
  
-------------------------  
  
Harry was standing on top of the Astronomy Tower, looking at the stars and thinking over the days events. They hadn't been there when prince Eminor had told what had happened. Madame Pomfrey had insisted upon checking them up, mumbling something all the time. Harry thought he had caught his name, 'Infirmary' and 'tradition' in the same sentence.  
  
He sighed. This year was going to be much tougher than expected. He put his hands in his pockets, but quickly took them out again. He had thought that he had sent the piece of paper Draco had found in the bathroom to Hermione, but here was the proof that he hadn't.  
  
'Into the forest, deep and dark,  
  
You must find a special park.  
  
In this park of sadness and loss,  
  
I will lay on my bed of moss.'  
  
This was a nutcracker, and he hadn't had a challenge as this for a long time. 'A park of sadness and loss'? The only thing he could think of that went with that description was a graveyard. But what forest? What would lie on its bed of moss? Harry decided to do some research tomorrow, but now it was time to go to bed.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Harry quickly ate breakfast and was off to the library. It took him some time to convince Madame Pince, the librarian, to let him into the Restricted Section.  
  
"Listen Madame Pince. I'm going to get into the Restricted Section, either you want it or not. So why don't we just skip the argument." Harry asked calmly.  
  
"I can't. I've gotten orders not to let anyone in there, no matter if it is a teacher, until tomorrow. Even I am not allowed there until tonight."  
  
"Do you really think that you can stop me?" Harry growled quietly. Madame Pince looked around for help, but there was no one besides them in the library. Then she sighed and let him in.  
  
"Don't tell anyone." She said to him.  
  
"Thanks. By the way, who gave the order?"  
  
"Professor Dubner came with it. He told me it was from Professor Dumbledore."  
  
Harry looked up and down the rows of books with no names. A scarlet one caught his eye. He took it down. There was a space on the cover to put something round in it, but the round thing, whatever it had been, was gone.  
  
Harry sat down at a table and opened the book. The book didn't scream, snap shut, splat something at him or took fire in his hands. It just laid there like an ordinary book. But there was one thing that was missing from the book. Letters. There wasn't a single word in the whole thing. Harry tried everything he could think of, but nothing worked. The pages stayed as blank as crystal. In the end Harry borrowed the book and a copy of 'Hogwarts: A History'.  
  
On the way to his room someone bumped right into him. Harry lost the two books and the other person lost his or her balance and ended up on the floor. Harry looked down on the floor and was face to face with Eminor.  
  
"And, if I may ask, why aren't you in class?" Harry asked sternly.  
  
"Oh... um... well... you see...." the prince began thinking that he was in trouble, but was relived when Harry smiled. "You know the poem-riddle that Professor Malfoy found yesterday? Well, I thought I would go and check it out." He finished as Harry helped him to his feet.  
  
"I've already done that. And even if you had gotten to the library without being caught by a Professor, you wouldn't have gotten into the Restricted Section."  
  
"Why wouldn't I?"  
  
"Orders from Dubner." Harry replied. He thought that he could at least trust the prince with that. "I barely got in." Harry waved his hand and the two books came flying to him.  
  
"You really don't like the guy, do you?" Eminor asked as they began to walk.  
  
"Nope, but that's our secret okay? Now, what class where you supposed to have?"  
  
"History of Magic. Even Elves fall asleep there." Harry laughed. He remembered Professor Binns classes. "You know Professor Potter, you are not much like the other Professors."  
  
"What, you mean old and boring? And pleas don't call me 'Professor'. Just Harry."  
  
"Yeah, you're not like that. How come?"  
  
"I don't know. Everyone's different." Harry replied. "And you're not like any prince I've heard about before. You don't seem to like the attention."  
  
Eminor walked a bit in silence before he turned to Harry.  
  
"Can I trust you? I mean really trust you?"  
  
"Of course you can."  
  
"Well here's the thing. I don't want to be a prince. I never asked for it, I don't want it. You try to be ordered what to eat, where to go, what to wear and what to do all your life."  
  
"I know how that feels. The first eleven years of my life I spent in a cupboard under the stairs in my uncle's house."  
  
Eminor looked at him in shock.  
  
"You lived in a cupboard?"  
  
"Yeah, well it's in the past. Here we are, the Gryffindor tower. How are you?" Harry asked the Fat Lady.  
  
"Oh Harry, how nice of you to ask. Haven't seen you round here for, what is it, three years?"  
  
"Somewhere round there." Harry replied aware of Eminor's disbelieving stare.  
  
"You're friends with a portrait?"  
  
"Yep, they make nice friends. Did you know that the Fat Lady saved my life once?"  
  
"Only because you saved mine first, Harry. No, don't try to get out of it. Now, what's the password?"  
  
"Lord of Light." Eminor replied. He noted the little movement Harry made. "Something wrong Harry?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing. Just thought of something. Got to go. See you at lunch." With that he was gone.  
  
"Is he always like that?" Eminor asked the Fat Lady.  
  
"Only when there's something important he's got to do." She sighed. "You should've seen all the trouble he and his two friends got into. They were real trouble-magnets. Well, in with you dear."  
  
-------------------------  
  
Harry stopped outside the Potion classroom. He knocked on the door then went inside. Snape was just in a lecture about some potion or other while Draco was looking bored.  
  
"Excuse me Professor Snape, but could I borrow Professor Malfoy for a while?" Harry asked.  
  
Snape looked at him then nodded. Draco came out but didn't have time to ask before Harry was off again.  
  
"Hey! Calm down alright?" he said. "What's the rush?"  
  
"You remember the duel between me and Krum?"  
  
"Sure, who can forget it? You sounded bloody happy about it then."  
  
"And right before he disappeared he said 'We'll meet again Lord of Light', do you remember that? The Gryffindor password made me think."  
  
"Okay you lost me." Draco said. "Put yourself together and explain."  
  
"The Gryffindor password is 'Lord of Light'. Krum called me that, and in the duel between me and Voldemort he said that he went after my family because of my destiny."  
  
"And you are going to find the prophesy, or whatever, to figure out your destiny? You're nuts Potter."  
  
"It seems as thought the bad-guys know more about me than even I do." Harry continued.  
  
"That's bad?"  
  
"Really bad."  
  
"Alright, I'll help. Hey, what about the riddle-poem-thingy I found? Have you sent it to Hermione?" Draco asked.  
  
"No, but I have in mind to figure it out myself."  
  
"Potter, you know that you aren't the best in things like these, right? Last time you tried to figure something like this out we ended up being trapped in a pyramid in Egypt."  
  
"Yeah, and last time you tried to argue about this with me you were turned into a ferret."  
  
"Point taken. No need to bring on the rang-positions here."  
  
-------------------------  
  
A few days later Harry was passing the Great Hall when he heard voices from inside. He looked in and saw Dubner with the fifth year Slytherin and Gryffindor class.  
  
"And this is the starting position in duelling. Face you opponent, bow, then start." Dubner was saying, while showing. "Even the Dark Lord himself follows this old, honourable tradition."  
  
"Yep, he does. But he doesn't bow all the way into the dust like an idiot."  
  
Everyone turned. Harry was leaning casually at the doors. Dubner's eyes narrowed.  
  
"And how would you know that?"  
  
"I've duelled with him, face to face. Remember that Dubner." Harry walked closer. The students backed off. "And that starting-position won't work against him, Death Eaters or Black Snakes."  
  
"Since you know so much about duelling, Potter, what do you say about us giving live-performance for the students?"  
  
"Is that a challenge Dubner?" Harry asked calmly.  
  
"I prefer to call it Educational Performances."  
  
Harry stood right in front of Dubner. They both nodded, not taking their eyes off each other. Harry waited for Dubner to take the first step.  
  
"Coenonymph!" Dubner yelled. Harry danced out of the way easily.  
  
"Stupefy!" Dubner barely had time to get out of the way.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" Dubner yelled but Harry was already attacking him from the side.  
  
"Stupefy!" he said calmly, and Dubner fell.  
  
The class clapped. Harry nodded to them and walked out of the Great Hall, not casting a second glance at Dubner's still form.  
  
Nicholas, thought he hated Dubner, woke the guy up and led him out of the Hall to the Teachers Lounge. The other students left too, letting the sunbeams and shadows to play their own secretive games.  
  
-------------------------  
  
It was late at night. If someone had looked out the windows of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry they wouldn't have believed their own eyes. The Forbidden Forest seemed to glow silver in the pale, cold moonlight. Suddenly there was a flash of light and a strong wind sent the falling leafs into the air. A second later a big figure jumped into the air, huge, impressive wings unfolding from its body. The thing was gone into the night before anyone could have had a second glance of it, and everything seemed to be back to normal.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Well, that was chapter four. Hope you enjoyed it and please review.  
  
I want to thank Pampered Tigeress, Unclee_88, Lily Evans, Polaris, bill weasly, Dark Defeater, Tinabine87, Athena Black, Madame X, Sophie W. and 'a person who is to lazy to sign in' (was is that easy to guess?) for reviewing. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing except the obvious, the rest belongs to J. K. Rowling.  
  
Authors Notes: Thanks for the lovely reviews. I hope you like this chapter as well as the last one.  
  
-Chapter Five-  
  
  
  
'The Daily Prophet, 29th of September 2006  
  
  
  
  
  
THE NEW MINISTER OF MAGIC IS SELECTED  
  
  
  
  
  
By Rita Skeeter  
  
  
  
  
  
The Ministry of Magic stated this morning that the new Minister has been selected. Wolfgang Kain is the new Minister; and he said to us that he had a few things that he was going to fix. He promised us that he was not going succumb under the pressure put on him as the new Minister of Magic. He also said he hoped that the magical population would support him through the first few months, which we are going to do, no matter what.'  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry put the paper down. There was a picture of Wolfgang Kain. The man was a spitting image of his brother Abel Kain, who Harry had put in Azkaban three years ago, right after the attack on Hogwarts. Abel Kain had been a colonel in the Black Snakes Order.  
  
  
  
  
  
He growled. How many of the Kain's were still out there? That family was evil through and through. Worse than even the Malfoy's, Draco had said.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry was about to throw the paper in the basket when something caught his eye. He opened the paper and found the article.  
  
  
  
  
  
'DRAGONS ALL OVER THE WORLD HAVE GONE MAD  
  
  
  
  
  
By Dennis Creevy  
  
  
  
The dragons from all over the world went mad last night and started attacking their guards.  
  
"We have no idea of what has come over them." Charlie Weasley, a dragon guard, said. "It's not even their mating season. Something powerful must have taken over their brains." After this statement Mr. Weasley had to run and try to stop a dragon from burning down his tent.  
  
While the Department of Magical Creatures searches for an explanation for the dragons uncommon behaviour, we advise all our readers to watch their backs.'  
  
Harry cursed himself for not being able to take the shape of a dragon. That was the only animal that he couldn't become. Like Draco couldn't become a griffin. No matter how hard they tried, they just couldn't turn into the others animal.  
  
There was a knock on the door. Draco came in a second later.  
  
"I see you have read the papers." He said. "Ten galleons that Wolfgang Kain is a Black Snake."  
  
"I don't want to bet. Read about the dragons?" Harry asked. "Thinking about taking a trip?"  
  
"Mhmm. How about you? Going to talk to griffins and the rest of them?"  
  
"I've already sent out a call for the griffins. We're going to meet later tonight and they are going to spread the word to the animals they know we can trust."  
  
"Well, I better set off if I'm going to get hold of as many dragons as possible. See you tomorrow then?"  
  
"Probably. You bee careful now Malfoy. These dragons don't act as normal ones should."  
  
"Don't give me a lecture Potter. I know what I'm doing... I hope." With that he was gone.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Harry was waiting for the other griffins on the little island of Navtilos, outside the coast of Greece. He was in a true griffins form, a lion with wings. He was highly respected among the griffins but he wasn't their leader. An old griffin they called Grion had that task.  
  
The sound of wings made him look up. A second later four or five griffins landed in front of him. They came over to greet him. Harry realised that these were young griffins, probably had been cubs last time someone had had to call the griffins together.  
  
//Hey.// One of them said. He was brown all over with brown eyes. //Who are you?//  
  
//What are you?// Another one of them asked. //I've never seen a lion with wings before.//  
  
Before Harry could reply another griffin landed.  
  
//Hey Lightning!// The griffin called to him. That was the name the animals had given him.  
  
//Shadow?// Harry replied. //Is that you? How have you been?//  
  
//Good, got myself a lifemate. You?// When Harry shook his head, Shadow turned to the youngsters. //You have no idea what you have missed. This is the most crazy griffin you will ever meet. He lives as a human!// The other griffins gaped at Harry, well, as much as griffins could gape. //Why have you called us together Lightning? What's the trouble?//  
  
//I'll tell you when everyone is here.// Harry replied.  
  
It took another hour for all the griffins to come together. Old Grion was sitting on his favourite rock as usual. He waited until everyone was quiet before he began to talk.  
  
//Why we have been called here tonight, I do not know.// He said telepathically. He turned his old head towards Harry who always sat a bit out of the circle. //Care to enlighten us?//  
  
//You already know about the dragons.// The griffins nodded. //The humans know something is wrong, and are now trying to figure out what. Along with that the humans have gotten a new leader. Wolfgang Kain-// Harry didn't get any further as the griffins got into a fit of rage.  
  
Old Grion had been watching him carefully all the time, noting the way Harry chose to put his case. He didn't do a thing when Kain's name was mentioned, but his eyes got stone-hard.  
  
//ORDER!// He yelled in the end. The griffins calmed down. //Continue, please.//  
  
//Kain said he was going to fix some things, but I don't know what.// Harry said.  
  
//What do you want us to do?// It was Shadow.  
  
//Well, I was thinking about spreading this to every animal you know we can trust. But if anyone of you have a better idea, please tell me. This isn't only about us or our world. It's about the Elves too.//  
  
//The Elves? What do they have to do with this?// Grion asked.  
  
//Their school was ruined, they're at Hogwarts.// Harry replied.  
  
//Not enough that a griffin-killer is on the loose, the Elves have also been attacked.// A young griffin female said. //What's next? The Lord of Light being in our circle, even thought that would be a nice thing.//  
  
Harry didn't respond to that. Only Grion knew that he was something in that direction. But the old griffin was now thinking. Hard.  
  
//Alright Lightning, we'll do as you say.// He said in the end. //It was wise of you to call us griffins together instead of trying to fix it yourself, even if you're going to do most of the work among the humans.// The young female didn't understand and asked a griffin that sat beside her. //Does anyone have anything to add, or any other thing they want to discuss? Then we all might go home.//  
  
They parted and were off. Some flying together until their paths parted and others, like Harry, flying alone home to their beds or caves.  
  
When he reached Hogwarts he didn't even bother to change, just got into bed and fell asleep.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Draco returned round noon the next day. At once he set off towards Harry's office and bedroom. When he didn't find him there he searched round the castle until he saw Argus Filch, the caretaker, walking down a corridor.  
  
"Mr. Filch!" the old man turned towards him. "Do you know where everyone is?"  
  
"Why, they're in Hogsmeade. Probably not doing a thing, drinking themselves drunk, buying Dungbomb's so that a poor guy like me..." But Draco didn't hang around long enough to hear Filch finish his speech. At the mention of Hogsmeade he had set off again, faster this time.  
  
He ran all the way to the little town and once there he hurried in and out of shops. He found Harry close to the Shrieking Shack. Snape, Ginny and Remus Lupin were there with him along with a huge, black Grim-like dog.  
  
Harry turned when he heard him coming, stuffing a yellow envelope quickly into his black coat. He relaxed when he saw who it was.  
  
"About time you showed up," he said. "We told the others that you were off buying Christmas presents."  
  
"Potter, Christmas is three months away."  
  
"Hey, don't look at me. It was Ginny's idea. Anyway, did you find something out?"  
  
"Hell yeah. The dragons are not up for negotiating. I found that out the hard way. Did you get something out of the griffins?" Draco asked as they walked down the hill from the Shack.  
  
"Yep. Our dear, new Minister of Magic is a griffin-slayer. And that says something." Harry was about to say something else when a shout interrupted him.  
  
"POTTER!"  
  
"That sounds a lot like Snape in the good old days." Draco said. Snape scowled.  
  
They turned and saw Dubner walking towards them. There were dozens of photographers walking after him. He stopped right in front of Harry, not caring about the growling dog.  
  
"May I help you Dubner?" Harry asked calmly.  
  
"I challenge you." Dubner said ignoring Harry's question.  
  
"To another duel?"  
  
"To a Seekers Duel."  
  
Draco's mouth dropped open, and Snape and Lupin stared at Dubner as thought he had grown a second head. The dog stopped growling.  
  
"What's you reason?" Harry asked, seemingly unfazed.  
  
"Look, I know you are here to get me out of Hogwarts, so here's the deal. I win you get the Hell out of the school. You win and I'll go. Which Quidditch team do you chose?"  
  
"Any team? Professional and not?"  
  
"Any team. I'm taking the Falmouth Falcons."  
  
The sly smile Harry sent Dubner made him have second thought about the challenge.  
  
"Then the team I chose will be exposed at the day of the match."  
  
"When and where, and who's going to be commentator and judge?"  
  
"Christmas day at Hogwarts Quidditch pitch. Lee Jordan as commentator and Madame Hooch as judge. You okay with that?"  
  
"Just be there with your Mystery team Potter." Dubner growled and walked off, the photographers following like sheep after him.  
  
"Why did you agree to do that?" Draco asked when Dubner was out of earshot.  
  
"Had to. He had this all planned. Noticed all those photographs?"  
  
"Even a blind guy would have noticed them. But what do they have to-" Ginny was cut off by Snape.  
  
"If he didn't accept the challenge, it would have made him look like a sissy in the papers."  
  
"That, the fact that I think this is the best chance we have to get him out of Hogwarts and my Gryffindor pride had something to do with it."  
  
"Just one more thing guys." Ginny said, she had never been interested in Quidditch. "What the Hell is a Seekers duel?"  
  
"Well, it's kind of like an ordinary Quidditch match but everything is more strict, goals are worth 20 points instead of ten and the Golden Snitch is a lot faster than usual. The only two known teams who have used this kind of a duel are the Thundelarra Thunderers and the Woollongong Warriors, and that was 100 years ago. When someone challenges someone to this duel there's got to be a personal reason for it." Remus answered her question.  
  
Harry had snapped out of his thought at the mention of 'personal reason'. Now he turned sharply and looked at Remus.  
  
"Personal reason?" He asked trying not to sound surprised.  
  
"Yes, there's not a single case known when in wasn't personal. Last time the Thunderers and the Warriors had a duel like this was because the Thunderers Seeker didn't want to marry the Warriors captain."  
  
"Do any of you remember what we could have done to Dubner, or if we have met him before now?" Harry asked and they shook their heads, even the dog. "Then why did he challenge me?"  
  
"That little duel you had with him the other day..." Draco began but trailed off.  
  
"No, that's not enough. There's got to be something else, but what?"  
  
"Don't ask us Potter," Snape said. "You're the one who got into this fix, and you're the one who have to get out. All I hope is that that Quidditch team of yours is going to accept the challenge, or else Hogwarts, and Gryffindor house, will look like idiots."  
  
"Oh, believe me, they will. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have six letters to write." Harry said and started to walk towards the castle.  
  
The four humans and the dog looked after him for a while.  
  
"We're so dead." Draco said.  
  
"I know." Lupin replied.  
  
There was another long silence.  
  
"So, who wants a Butterbeer? To celebrate our downfall." Ginny asked. "I'm buying."  
  
"Count me in."  
  
"Can't hurt."  
  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
The dog barked and they set off towards The Three Broomsticks.  
  
-------------------------  
  
That's all folks... well, for now anyway. Please review and tell me what you think  
  
I want to thank Pampered Tigeress, Lily Evans, Dark Defeater, Tinabina87, Sophie W., jake, lumos, BrokenGlass and Julie Fisher for reviewing. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own only the obvious the rest belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
Authors Notes: Sorry that I haven't posted this before, but the computer was broken and we have spent the last month trying to get a hold of the computer-guy. Anyways, I hope you like this and please review.  
  
-Chapter Six-  
  
  
  
Time went by quickly and soon it was the day before the match. Tickets had been sold, and people from all over the world were coming. The Quidditch pitch had to be made larger to fit everyone. Draco, Ginny, Dumbledore and all the other Professors still had no idea who Harry had asked to play at his team, thought they had some suspicions. Dubner had been going around bragging about how the Falcons were going to win over whatever pathetic team Potter was going to cook up.  
  
"And you are sure you want to do this?" Draco asked the morning of the game.  
  
"For heavens sake Draco!" Harry finally exploded. "You asked me that a minute ago, a minute before that and for three months before that again! Which part of 'Yes' don't you understand?"  
  
"Sorry, we're just worried. It's not everyday that something like this happens, you know?"  
  
"You don't say. I had no idea." Harry said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "Well, I better head out to the pitch. The team should be there by now."  
  
"What about a mascot?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Oh, you're going to get a huge surprise." Harry replied slyly.  
  
-------------------------  
  
A half hour later the tribunes at the pitch were filled, some people even sat on brooms in the air to see better or because they hadn't gotten a space.  
  
Draco, Ginny, Hagrid and Eminor were sitting together at the highest row. Eminor had become good friends with the trio.  
  
"Welcome ladies and gentlemen!" Lee Jordan greeted. He had become a famous commentator at Quidditch games. "In this Seekers Duel the Falmouth Falcons," the Falcons team mascots, which were several falcons, came flying onto the pitch, "are going to play against a team Harry Potter has put together. Even I don't know what the names of the players are. And here we have the Falcons! First out is the teams captain Nelson Conner, with his fellow Chasers Paul DeCastro and Gareb Pierce following close behind. Next we have the two Beaters, Tom Shamus and Mark Palmiotti. And as the two last persons out for the Falcons is their Keeper, Jimmy Waid, and their Seeker, Divel Dubner!" the stands cheered as the Falcons did a few tricks to show off and to warm up.  
  
Suddenly, right in front of the eyes of Lee Jordan, a note appeared. When Lee looked up he was looking at Snape.  
  
"Potter told me to give this to you." Snape said then sat down in his usual spot.  
  
As Lee read down the list of team-members his grin got bigger and bigger.  
  
"Alright, I have just got the list with Potter's team-members listed on. But first, their mascot!" At that statement a griffin landed on the sidelines of the pitch. The falcons all tried to escape. "This wonderful griffin here is a friend of Harry Potter, and has kindly offered to be the teams mascot for this match. Now for the team! Those of you who were at Hogwarts in Potter's time might know them as the best team in Hogwarts history. I am of course talking about the Golden Griffins, as they were nicknamed. Here's their captain and Keeper, Oliver Wood! Their three superb Chasers Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet!" The people who had known the team members at Hogwarts were telling the Falcons supporters that Falcons were going to lose this game. "All those who have fallen for these guys tricks will remember them for sure. Please welcome the pranksters and the Beaters, Fred and George Weasley! And now, at last, the Griffins Seeker... Harry Potter!"  
  
Draco, Ginny and Hagrid were cheering themselves hoarse.  
  
"So that's what he was planning! The original Gryffindor team! Smart move!" Draco said.  
  
"Did you see Dubner's face as the member were ticked off?" Ginny asked excitedly.  
  
"Those are the Golden Griffins?" Eminor asked in awe. "Even we have heard about them."  
  
"Yea', tha' them. 'Arry was the younges' Seeker in a century when 'e started off on the team." Hagrid said, while whipping tears from his cheeks. "You don' wan' to get on the bad side of the Golden Griffins, like them Slytherins did all the time. For tha' they were smash'd flat in ev'ry game agains' Gryffindor."  
  
"Damn! And I who had almost forgotten that!" Draco said sarcastically.  
  
"Well Malfoy, you know what they say." Ginny said smugly. "Time heals all wounds."  
  
"Up your-" Draco began but was cut of by Hagrid.  
  
"Careful Malfoy. There's a kid 'ere."  
  
Out on the pitch the two teams faced each other.  
  
"Captains, shake hands." Madame Hooch said and Wood and Connor shook hands. "On my whistle. Three... two... one!" the whistle sounded and fourteen brooms shot into the air.  
  
"It's Conner with the Quaffle, passes to DeCastro, the Quaffle is take by Spinnet, passed to Johnson, back to Spinnet, Bell, Spinnet, Johnson, and Johnson scores! 20 points to the Griffins!" Lee managed to speak fast, but loud and clear so everyone understood him. "Off they go again! It's Pierce with the Quaffle. Passes to Conner, but Quaffle taken in midair by Katie Bell, who passes to Spinnet who scores! 40-zero to the Griffins!" Lee drank some water. "It seems as though the Falmouth Falcons have finally started to see the Golden Griffins as a real threat and challenge. Pierce with the Quaffle, Connor, DeCastro, Connor, Quaffle taken by Johnson, Spinnet, Johnson, Bell, Spinne- Watch out for that Bludger Alicia!" Alicia had to roll over in midair to avoid being hit by the Bludger sent her way, but she lost the Quaffle in the process. It was taken by Connor, who flew towards the Griffins goalposts, got past Wood and scored. "40-20 to the Golden Griffins!"  
  
-------------------------  
  
Harry could see that the Falcons got tougher and tougher. Not many minutes later they had another goal, then another one. 15 minutes later the Falcons where leading 120-40. Harry signalised to Wood for a timeout. Wood saw it and did as Harry said.  
  
"What is it?" Wood asked once everyone were gathered together on the ground.  
  
"The Falcons way of playing." Harry replied. "They are even worse than the Slytherins."  
  
"Yeah, we can barely keep the Bludgers away from you lot." Fred said.  
  
"But what are we going to do?" Katie asked. "They are far to good."  
  
While the other discussed some tactics Harry was thinking. He had been studying every move the Falcons made from above and had their moves memorized.  
  
"Listen up. I have some moves that could work." He said then explained.  
  
"Alright! It seems as thought the Golden Griffins are back in the game! And there they go! Bell passes to Johnson, Spinnet, back to Bell and... where's the Quaffle? Johnson has it and she's past Waid and scores! 120-60 to the Falcons." Lee said happily.  
  
The Griffins fought fire with fire, but always stayed inside the rules. They began to use the moves they had been so famous for when they had been at Hogwarts. They pulled off several moves combined, making a move none had a countermove against. Harry sped through the Falcons formations, spreading the Chasers. He led Bludgers away from the Chasers, and he did a lot of Wronski-feints.  
  
"It's a tie! 240- 240! That last move the Griffins pulled must be a new one, 'cause I would have remembered if I had seen it before. The Golden Snitch has yet to been seen. It's Conner, DeCastro, Conner, Pierce, Conner shots but it shot is saved by Wood, who passes it to Bell!"  
  
Harry was searching for the Snitch. Neither he nor Dubner had seen it once. Suddenly he plunged downwards. The Snitch was hovering a few inches off the ground. Harry could hear Lee yelling, asking if that was the real Snitch. He could also hear Dubner's breath right beside his ear. People were shocked at their speed. Weren't they going to get out of the dive soon? The ground was coming towards them. Harry and Dubner were shoulder by shoulder, neither going to pull out before the other did. Bludgers sent their way distracted them. They got away from the Bludgers but in that little second the Snitch had disappeared.  
  
"To bad, Potter and Dubner didn't get the Snitch. Anyway, good work there by Weasley and Palmiotti." Lee said into the microphone. "DeCastro with the Quaffle, passes to Conner, DeCastro, Pierce- Ow, that must have hurt! Good work George or Fred Weasley! Spinnet passes to Bell, to Johnson, Bell, Spinnet, Johnson, Spinnet, and she scores! 260-240 to the Griffins! The Falcons must have second thoughts about this Seekers Duel!"  
  
Up in the air Harry suddenly faced Dubner. He tried to fly past him but the other always blocked his way.  
  
"What do you want Dubner?" Harry asked, his patience running really low.  
  
"I want you to know Potter," Dubner spat, "how it feels to loose all hope for someone to rescue you. How it feels to get to know that your family is dead, killed by animals that you sent after them."  
  
"What the Hell are you talking about Dubner? I've never even touched your family." Harry said. "Are you sure you're not sick? Should we blow this thing off?" he had said the wrong words. Dubner growled then flew right into him. Harry nearly lost his grip on the Thunderbolt 1000, the newest and best broom on the marked.  
  
"And what is happening up there?!" Lee Jordan's voice reached their ears. "It seems as thought the Falcons Seeker Divel Dubner, is attacking Harry Potter! Why he's doing that I've no idea! And there we have the Aurors flying out to try to stop them! What is going on?!"  
  
Up in the air Harry could only watch as Dubner snapped his fingers and the Aurors turned into stone, falling to the ground and breaking into thousands of pieces. That ticked him off. Harry commanded the Element of Air to knock Dubner off his broom, but the other made a shield around himself. The shield looked familiar. It was all black, looking like shadow. Suddenly he remembered his duel with Voldemort three years ago.  
  
"Death Eater." He growled to Dubner. "I should have known."  
  
"It took you long enough to figure that out Potter." Dubner spat. "But I'm no ordinary lowlife Death Eater. I'm his apprentice." Dubner cast a ball of fire towards Harry who rolled over on his broom to avoid it. "You're dead Potter! You're going to pay for the eleven years we had to take care of you and your abnormality!"  
  
Harry gaped in shock, and that cost him much. Dubner shot a fireball towards him and it hit him right in the chest. Harry fell off his broom. His first thought was to change into a phoenix or any other bird, but then remembered that he wasn't registered; a powerful Memory charm after the fight three years ago had see to that. Suddenly he landed onto something soft with feathers. He looked down at his saviour and found himself sitting on Shadow.  
  
"My, would you look at that! Potter is saved by the teams mascot!" Lee Jordan yelled.  
  
//Lightning, does this happen often in this game of yours?// Shadow asked telepathically.  
  
//Nope. That guy up there is the Dark Lords apprentice. Wanna help me get him?//  
  
//Count me in!//  
  
"The griffin attacks Dubner while Potter is shooting curses at the guy! Ow, that must have hurt! Dubner's hit again.... and again! There's one thing that's clear here! Potter sure as Hell can curse! The Leglocker curse?! Good one Harry, now he can't get off his broom!" Lee Jordan was commentating all the time as though this was an ordinary Quidditch match.  
  
Up in the air Dubner finally realised that he was outnumbered. A new team of Aurors was attacking him from brooms while another was on the ground shooting at him. And he had to watch Harry and the griffins claws.  
  
"We will meet again Potter!" he said and started to gather shadows around him until no one could see through.  
  
Harry shot a Fire spell towards the black ball but it was to late and Dubner was gone. The Aurors reached him a second later. Among them was Commander Calloway, who Harry had met and worked with three years ago.  
  
"How many enemies do you have Mr Potter?" he asked.  
  
"To many Commander, to many." Harry replied. //Shadow, could you put me on the ground?//  
  
//Sure. Damn, if this is your ordinary workday then I don't want to know what's not.//  
  
On the ground, before Harry could get off Shadows back, there were several reporters around them. Cameras going non-stop along with the reporters mouths. In the end the Aurors had to chase the reporters away.  
  
When he got down from Shadow he was hugged by Ginny who wouldn't let him go for several minutes. Hagrid clapped him on the back then began to look lovingly at the griffin. When Ginny finally realised him Harry was hugged by Angelina, Alicia and Katie.  
  
"Hey, c'mon, I'm not dead." Harry protested.  
  
"No, but you could have been." Draco had come over.  
  
"You aren't going to hug me you too, are you?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'll leave that to the girls. So, what happened up there?"  
  
"Oh, you mean besides me finding out my cousin is alive and is Voldemort's apprentice? Nothing." Harry said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.  
  
"Okay, you're kidding me, right?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"But Harry he can't be alive! I read the damned article myself when we still were in Number 4, Privet Drive. He just can't be." Draco protested.  
  
"Did the article say anything about how many people that were found dead?" Harry asked.  
  
"I can't remember."  
  
"Then I'll have to check it out."  
  
"You're crazy Potter, you know that?"  
  
"A little craziness never hurt anyone."  
  
"That's what you said about the storm when we were in America, and we nearly got a house on our heads." Harry glared at him. "Okay, okay, I'll shut up."  
  
"Where's Eminor?" Harry asked.  
  
"When the fight started the Elf-guards took him, and the other Elves, inside Hogwarts."  
  
Commander Calloway came over to them. He had been cleaning up the mess that had been his Aurors.  
  
"Terrible way to die." He said. "Mr Potter, could you please come with me to the Ministry so that we can question you on what happened?"  
  
"Can't we just do it here at Hogwarts?" Harry asked. "I'm really not up for another flight this soon." He looked a bit sick at that.  
  
"Sure, it can't hurt. You go up to the castle and I'll be there in a few minutes."  
  
Harry nodded and walked away with his Quidditch team, Draco, Ginny, Hagrid and Shadow, and some of the Professors following him.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Well, that's it. The next chapter's coming out soon... I hope.  
  
I want to thank Pampered Tigeress, Lily Evans, Polaris, Anna, Tinabina87, Anubys, ~¤Artemis¤~, Athena Black, Sophie W., lumos, BrokenGlass, animefan, Mage, CPSmily and Mindy for reviewing. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own only the obvious, the rest belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
Authors Notes: Well, here's chapter seven. It's more of a explanation chapter, but I needed it. Hope you like it and please review.  
  
-Chapter Seven-  
  
  
  
The questioning went quickly and Harry was back into his own room half an hour later. He took out a cello-phone and dialled a number.  
  
"Hello, Hermione Granger speaking." Came a female voice from the other end.  
  
"Hey Herm, it's me."  
  
"Harry! How are you? Is everything alright?"  
  
"I'm fine, and everything's alright now."  
  
"What do you mean by 'now'?"  
  
"Never mind. Listen I need you to do something for me. Could you get all the papers from the first two weeks after Draco appeared in Number 4, Privet Drive?"  
  
"Sure, that won't be too hard. But why?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I'll explain later okay? Say 'Hi' to Ron, Sirius and the rest. And before you ask, both Draco and Ginny are still alive."  
  
"Harry, I will never understand you. Alright, the paper's should be at Hogwarts tomorrow afternoon."  
  
"Thanks Herm, you're an angel."  
  
"No problem. Cheerio."  
  
"Good bye." Harry hung up and put the phone away.  
  
He sat down at his desk, opened a drawer and found a letter there. He took it and opened it.  
  
'Red Dragon,  
  
Divel Dubner did teach at Durmstrang for a few years before becoming a Quidditch star. The headmaster at Durmstrang, Igor Karkaroff, even showed us Dubner's files.  
  
Agent Xiao.'  
  
Harry growled, got up from his chair, threw some powder into the fireplace and called.  
  
"Draco, Ginny! Get over here, now!"  
  
-------------------------  
  
Eminor was on his way to the library when he was almost run down by Draco and Ginny.  
  
"Sorry!" Draco called over his shoulder.  
  
Eminor looked after them. This was strange. They, along with Harry, always took the time to speak to him when they met him in the corridors. He decided to follow them and used one of his Elfish powers, turning himself invisible. He managed to get inside Harry's office before the door was closed and positioned himself in a corner where he could hear and see everything.  
  
"Here, read this." Harry said and gave them a letter.  
  
"So?" Draco asked.  
  
"Karkaroff even has the files, Dubner was there." Ginny reasoned.  
  
Harry glared darkly at the two of them.  
  
"Since when did you two begin to trust Karkaroff? And the fact that he isn't dead says something."  
  
"Could you explain to me what it says?" Draco asked.  
  
"Remember the Triwizard Tournament? Well, ol' Voldie kept an welcome- speech to his Death Eaters, and he swore to kill Karkaroff." Harry replied.  
  
"So you say that the guy's serving Voldemort again?"  
  
"That's clear as crystal." Harry ran a hand through his hair. "Herm's sending every paper from the two first weeks you where at Number 4, Privet Drive to me tomorrow, Draco. I need one of you to stay here and go through them."  
  
"And where are you and the other one going?" Ginny asked suspiciously.  
  
" 'Into the forest, deep and dark'." Harry replied. "Just as the riddle said."  
  
"You know where this forest is?" she asked.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Where is it? And you two are not leaving me here!" Ginny said before the other two could even open their mouths.  
  
"The forest is in Transylvania, near the castle of Lord Dracul." Draco said slyly.  
  
"On second thought, it might be nice to have someone taking care of things here at Hogwarts." Ginny said then almost ran out of the room. "Have a nice trip. Hope you survive it." They could hear her muttering as the door closed.  
  
"So Harry, where's the forest?" Draco asked.  
  
"Just where you said it was."  
  
"No seriously Harry, where is it?"  
  
"Draco, I'm not kidding."  
  
"Me and my big mouth. I suddenly lost my appetite. Tell Dumbledore that I'm researching or something like that." Draco walked out of the room.  
  
When the door had closed Harry smiled in amusement. Eminor thought he saw Harry's eyes flicker towards him but he wasn't sure. Harry got up, found a book in one of the shelves then left the room through a door Eminor hadn't noticed. Eminor quietly got out of the office and walked back to the Gryffindor common room, a plan forming in his mind.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Harry put the book on the table in his room. the book was called 'Vampire's, now and then' . Really useful book if you where going into the heart of Transylvania.  
  
'The Classical Vampire  
  
'Rules' for the Vampire's existence:  
  
At daytime a Vampire lays in its coffin, in a trance-like state that would have been like sleep if its eyes had not always been open. At midnight a Vampire turns into mist that penetrates out of the coffin and changes into a human with big, sharp fangs. It leans over its victim as though to kiss it, but instead drives its fangs into the neck of the victim and sucks out the blood. A Vampire can change into a wolf or a bat. A Vampire can command the Elements and transform into dust that float in the air.  
  
A Vampire can hypnotise, partly with some optic hallucinations and partly with its strong eyes. A Vampire does not cast shadows nor does it have a reflection. As mist the Vampire can enter wherever it wishes, and in human form it has incredible strength. A Vampire can see in the dark. A Vampire's most dangerous enemy is the Sun, that with its rise turns every Vampire into dust if it isn't in its coffin. In big parts of the world water is also dangerous, a Vampire can not cross running water.  
  
A Vampire controls some parts of the animal-kingdom, but mostly: wolfs, dogs, cats, rats, bats and owls. A Vampires outer recognising sign, beside the sharp fangs, is its unnatural paleness. A Vampires eyes are strong and unnaturally sparkling.'  
  
Harry searched for the date of the book, but couldn't find it. He went back to reading.  
  
'Special Vampire-types:  
  
The Dhampire: Someone who is the son or daughter of a Vampire.  
  
The Daylight Vampire: Can only be found in Poland and in Russia. It was awake from midday to midnight.  
  
The Children of Judas: Come from Romania, Bulgaria and Serbia. Everyone of them are redheaded like Judas was. They kill their victims with one single bite.  
  
Loogaroc: Old lady's that have a pact with the Devil.  
  
Varcolaci: A mystical Vampire only known in Romania. It wasn't satisfied with only living people, but could eat both the Sun and the Moon.  
  
Vrykolatios: A combination of Vampire and God. It can wake the dead from their graves and send them out to have a feast on the living. Mostly it lives on Santorini, Greece.  
  
The Ancient Vampires:  
  
It all started with Lilith. Lilith is the mother of all demons in the world. She was the first wife of Adam, but ran away. God sent three angles to get her back and they found her on a riverbank reproducing with the Devil. Because of this God made Eva for Adam.  
  
In Babylon and Assyria Lilith was called Lamma. In Rome they feared Lamia, Lilith's little sister. Lamia tempted young men to come with her then drank their blood. In Greece they had the same Lamia but also had Striga, a bird that only flies at night and seeks children it can drink blood from. It is a near relative of Aluka, the 'Blood Beast' or 'Blood Leech', that you can find in the Bible. In the old Babylon you had the character Ekimmu. Not much is known about him, except that he is dead.'  
  
The book didn't say much about Lord Dracul, but the rest of these Vampire- spices was good to know too, Harry supposed. He was about to close the book when a headline caught his eye.  
  
'The Human Vampire  
  
Gilles de Rais (1404-1440) was said to have killed between 140 and 200 kidnapped children. He was hung and burnt in Nantes, France the 25th of October, 1440.  
  
Elizabeth Bathory was also called the Queen of the Vampires. She killed hundreds of young girls and bathed in their blood to keep herself young and beautiful. She was born in 1560 and died the 14th of August in 1614, locked up in a room while she was waiting for her trial.'  
  
Something made Harry look to the last page of the book. There was something written there too, but not in the writing as in the rest of the book.  
  
'The Vampire was a myth before it became history, history until it became folksong, folksong before it became literature, literature until it became theatre, theatre until it became movie, movie until it became comic books, papers, toys... and then it starts all over again: myth until it becomes history, history until it becomes legend...'  
  
Harry closed the book. It had really got him thinking. He had never cared much about slaying Vampires before, but now he did. It had to be terrible to be chased for something that you couldn't help. He shuddered and put the book away. He was happy being what he was, and was never going to become a Vampire. Never.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Well, what do you think? Oh, and one more thing! Those Vampire facts I got from a book in the library, so they ain't mine. Those two Human 'Vampires' really did live.  
  
I would like to thank Pampered Tigeress, Polaris, Anna, Sophie W. and Tvillinger for reviewing. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own only the obvious, the rest belongs to the goddess known as J. K. Rowling.  
  
Authors Notes: Well, here's chapter 8. Hope you like it. There's no Vampire Hunting, but there is a Vampire, and the TALKING DRAGON finally comes into the picture.  
  
-Chapter Eight-  
  
  
  
Harry and Draco took a portkey early the next morning. They landed right in front of a huge old forest. There was an old cart-road leading into it. The two of them looked at each other then walked in.  
  
"Potter, just one question." Draco said. "How did you know that the forest was in Transylvania?"  
  
"I checked the paper-piece a little closer. It was a bit torn from a book, and that kind of parchment you can only find here." Harry replied.  
  
"I still wonder how you did that, but I'll let it pass."  
  
Late in the afternoon a thick fog laid over the forest. Harry and Draco decided to camp in a little, rickety hut a bit off the road. They made a fire and did the best out of it.  
  
"Why don't we just apparate to Dracula's castle and be done with it?"  
  
"The worlds Ministry's of Magic have put up an anti-apparation field over the whole of Transylvania, Draco. Don't even ask me why, 'cause I've no idea." Harry said.  
  
Suddenly there was a yell of surprise from outside. The two of them jumped up and ran out. They could hear the sounds of a fight somewhere between the trees behind the hut.  
  
"Hey, don't even think about it." Draco warned, but Harry was already running through the forest towards the sounds. 'Better go after him before I begin to feel sorry for the creature or creatures.' He thought.  
  
Harry was first to the scene. He stopped so suddenly that Draco ran right into him. The two of them were looking at a little glen in the forest. There was dozens of Vampires attacking a lone figure that looked incredibly like someone they knew.  
  
"That can't be. Please tell me it isn't." Draco said.  
  
"Unfortunately I think it is. C'mon." Harry began to run down the little hillside. The Gryffindor Sword appearing in his hands as he ran.  
  
The Vampires had no warning. Suddenly Harry was among them, swinging here and there with his sword in elegant, but deadly moves. Draco joined him a second later with a sword he had conjured. They fought their way into the middle where they met Eminor.  
  
"Harry! Draco! Thank the Gods! I was beginning to give up!" Harry glared at him. "I'm in deep trouble, aren't I?"  
  
"Oh yeah." Harry's voice was colder than ice. "But keep your eyes on the fight for now."  
  
The Vampires attacked them again and again, but they never got through. In the end they realised that these people were more dangerous than they had thought at first. One of the Vampires caught Harry's eye. He had black shoulder-long hair and black eyes. He seemed to be thinking the situation over instead of setting his hope at a frontal attack. Harry growled and used Air to knock the man off his feet. The Vampire quickly got up again then stared right at Harry. He seemed to be surprised that someone could fight with sword and at the same time use the Elements, but quickly put himself together.  
  
Suddenly there was a flapping of huge wings and everyone, even the Vampires, looked up. A dragon was circling the glen, and they could see that it was ready to land.  
  
Harry found a rock on the ground transfigured it into a portkey and threw it to Draco.  
  
"But what about you?"  
  
"I'll manage. Get Eminor back to Hogwarts." Draco told Eminor to touch the rock and a second later both of them were gone.  
  
In the meantime the Vampires had gotten panic and were getting out of sight as fast as they could, and that was fast. The only one that was left was the Vampire Harry had knocked over.  
  
The dragon landed in the little glen. Harry and the Vampire looked it up and down.  
  
"Ce s'appelle comment?" the Vampire asked in French.  
  
"Des grandes problemes." Harry replied in the same language.  
  
The dragon looked down at them. The yellow eyes froze them on the spot. Then suddenly its tail swung at them. The Vampire ducked it and Harry jumped over it. The dragons tail was shaped as an arrowhead at the end. Suddenly it parted into two spikes making it even more dangerous. The dragon aimed at Harry who jumped behind a log and its tail got stuck.  
  
"Damn!"  
  
Harry looked at the dragon. Did it just speak? He could see that the Vampire was just as confused as he was. Both of them decided they had heard wrong.  
  
"A little overconfident dragon, don't you think human?" the Vampire asked Harry.  
  
"Hardly, but if you two kill me you'll be out of work." There was no mistake this time. The dragon did speak, thought they had no idea about what.  
  
"What are you talking about dragon?" Harry asked after putting himself together.  
  
"Why must you knights always pick on us dragons? Haven't you noticed that the killing is poor lately?" the dragon asked.  
  
"That's it, that dragon's mad." The Vampire said. "Listen here dragon. We two," he mentioned to himself and Harry, "have no idea what you're talking about. There's no knights left in this world, and especially no talking dragons. I don't think there's ever been."  
  
The dragon calmed down and stopped trying to pull his tail free.  
  
"What? Am I the last one?" he asked. "Then who and what are you two?"  
  
"I'm Raven, a Vampire and proud of it."  
  
"You're not like any other Vampire." Harry said.  
  
"Well, how many Vampires do you know?"  
  
"You're the first I haven't killed in the first five minutes of knowing you." Harry replied. A little white lie couldn't hurt anyone.  
  
"And who are you then?" the dragon asked.  
  
"Harry Potter." Harry replied, not bothering to change his last name this time.  
  
The dragon looked strangely at him then, with a mighty pull, got his tail free. He stood in front of Harry and looked down at him. The dragon seemed to read his soul.  
  
"It's you." He said in the end. "I have finally found you." Then he turned to Raven, the Vampire, and did the same with him. "And you are coming with us to the castle of Dracula."  
  
"What?" Harry and Raven said at the same time.  
  
"What us?" Harry asked. "I am going to the castle, but I'm going alone."  
  
"I agree with the human, and besides, I can't walk around in daytime." Raven said. "So, it was nice to meet you both. Bye." He would have walked off if the dragons tail had stopped him and forced him to turn. "On second thought, I'll stick around long enough to hear the story."  
  
The three of them sat down. Harry summoned his and Draco's things from the hut. Raven started to make a bonfire under the rabbit Harry and Draco had caught earlier that day, muttering about crazy, talking dragons and stupid, living people.  
  
"I can..." the dragon offered. "I really can." Raven glared at him. The dragon smiled and shook his head. He blocked one of his nostrils and blew fire. Raven had to roll quickly out of the way so that he didn't get burnt. "I'm sorry Raven. I hope you like it well done."  
  
"I'm not going to eat this." Raven said. "It's his." He pointed at Harry.  
  
"Then what do you eat?"  
  
"I suck living humans blood. That's what Vampires do." He added seeing the dragons look.  
  
Harry still wasn't feeling comfortable with a dragon and a Vampire as company but chose to hide it. After he was finished with the rabbit, the dragon ate most of it, he settled back and looked at the other two.  
  
"Okay, I'm ready to hear your story dragon. And after that I want to hear yours Raven."  
  
"You think you can make me talk human?"  
  
"Don't underestimate me Vampire, that fault has cost many a wizard his life." Harry replied calmly then turned to the dragon. "Now dragon, thinking about starting you story?"  
  
The dragon looked at them. Harry and Raven were seated opposite each other with the bonfire in the middle, carefully watching thee others moves suspiciously.  
  
"When man was young and dragon already old, the wisest of us took pity on man. They called together the dragons and made each of them swear to protect and watch over men. When they died their souls turned into those stars." The dragon pointed through the leafs to a constellation of stars that, if you looked really closely, made the shape of a dragon. "Thus was born the Dragon Heaven. But when we die we don't got here. No, we have to earn it. If we don't, our souls are erased out of history, as thought we have never been. That's why I shared my heart with a dying boy. Even then I knew his evil, but I thought that my heart could change it. God, I was so naïve." The dragon looked sad.  
  
"What do you mean by shared your heart with a dying boy?" Harry asked.  
  
"We dragons can give half our heart if we want to someone who needs it, like, if you had gotten a spear through your heart I could have, if I had had it, given you half my heart.  
  
Half my heart to make you whole,  
  
It strengths to purify your weakness.  
  
Live and remember your oath.  
  
You've got to give an oath to the dragon never to abuse the power you have got."  
  
"And this guy you gave your hear to, he abuses it?" Harry asked.  
  
"Giving him half my heart I can feel everything he does. As it binds up in life it binds us in death. In me beats the life-source, for him to die I must die."  
  
"Then why didn't you just go jump off a cliff or something." The Vampire asked.  
  
"I can't. We have to be close to each other and it has to be done with the Dagger."  
  
"What dagger?"  
  
"The dagger we're after. The Dagger of Salazar Slytherin."  
  
Harry gaped. The Vampire looked away thoughtfully.  
  
"Oh shit, that explains everything!" Harry said.  
  
"Care to enlighten us human?"  
  
"My cousin is Voldemort's apprentice, don't ask me how he became that, 'cause I've no idea. And he and ol' Snakeface are after it."  
  
"Isn't Voldemort Slytherin's heir or something?" Raven asked and Harry nodded. "This is bad."  
  
"You're telling me? By the way, who's this guy you've shared a heart with dragon?"  
  
"Stop calling me 'dragon'! I have a name."  
  
"What is it then?" Harry asked.  
  
"You couldn't possibly pronounce it in your tongue."  
  
"Yeah? Try me." The dragon gave them his name. "Excuse me, but what did you say?"  
  
"All I caught of that was 'drake'. How about if we call you that?"  
  
"Drake... Drake... sounds good." The dragon replied.  
  
"So, who's this guy you share heart with? And how did it came to that?" Harry asked.  
  
"It's Wolfgang Kain-" Drake did get further before Harry jumped up and stared at him.  
  
"How the Hell did you get involved with the Kain family?" he asked, struggling to keep his anger in check.  
  
"Met them back in my time."  
  
"And that was when?"  
  
"In the time of Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table."  
  
"His family is time-travellers?!" Harry asked. "Great! This just keeps getting better and better."  
  
"What do you have against that family human?" Raven asked.  
  
"His brother, Abel Kain, was a Black Snake and I put him into Azkaban. This Kain at hand is a griffin killer, a Black Snake like his brother and not to mention the British Minister of Magic."  
  
"The Black Snakes Order?!" Raven asked in surprise. He had expected something but not this. "I thought they were whipped out!"  
  
"So did I until three years ago." Harry growled angrily. "You would think that you Vampires would rush to their, and Voldemort's, aid." Yet another couple of lies.  
  
The Vampire glared murderously at him but didn't say a thing about it.  
  
"If this is what you've come to do Drake, the Vampires will help you." Raven said instead.  
  
"That's right! There are Daytime Vampires." Harry said. "But aren't they only found in Poland and Russia?"  
  
"You must have read a really old book human. We exist all over the world now and can be awake from sunrise to sunset." The Vampire glared at him. "And what do you have that can help us?"  
  
"More than you think Vampire." Harry replied coldly, the temperature dropping a few grades. "More than you think."  
  
The fight between the two off them didn't get further as they heard noises coming from the road. Harry and Raven sneaked through the forest to the little hut. From there they could see freely to the road.  
  
There were maybe a hundred people going through the forest, then someone on a black horse and then again a hundred people.  
  
"Lestrange! Check that hut!" the person on the horse ordered.  
  
Harry signalised to the Vampire that they should retreat back to Drake. Raven didn't object, and soon enough they were standing in the glen again.  
  
"I can't believe that they figured it this fast." Harry said while checking his wand. "They must have had another piece of the book."  
  
"Who, what and where?" Raven asked.  
  
"Those are Death Eaters, Voldemort's supporters, or some of them are. The rest might be Black Snakes. The riddle that started this whole thing was practically given to us by them."  
  
"Then we better hurry up. Can you change into an animal human?"  
  
"Name one."  
  
"Wolf." In the next second a large, black wolf was standing in front of the Vampire. "I guess you can. What about you Drake?" The dragon turned invisible. "Then we're settled. Let the games begin."  
  
//You have watched to much television.// Harry said telepathically to the Vampire when this one turned into a grey wolf.  
  
The grey wolf growled at him and they were off.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Well, that was it. What do you think?  
  
I want to thank Pampered Tigeress, bill weasly and Tinabina87 (::blush:: I'm honoured) for reviewing. 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the obvious. Oh, I forgot to say this in the last chapter, but the talking-dragon-idea I got from the movie Dragon Heart. And some of the lines too.  
  
Authors Notes: Well, here's chapter nine. Hope you enjoy, and please review.  
  
-Chapter Nine-  
  
  
  
Harry followed the grey wolf through the forest. They were quickly nearing the ruin of Dracula's castle. The sounds that the little Death Eater and Black Snake army made was always in earshot.  
  
The grey wolf stopped at the beginning of the road to the old ruin, and changed back into Raven. Harry did the same and Drake landed next to them.  
  
"This is the only way to get to the castle." The Vampire said. "The other sides are protected by more than a 200 feet drop straight down. We're going to have to put out traps up the road before we can even think about going in after the Dagger."  
  
"That is work for the two of you." Drake said. "I'll meet you at the other end." With that he was invisible again.  
  
Harry and Raven started to go up the road, Raven making the traps. They were almost at the and when he turned to Harry who hadn't done a thing the whole way.  
  
"How about putting up some traps of your own human? I'm running out of ideas."  
  
"I'll wait until the end." Harry replied, ignoring the Vampires killer- glare. "Trust me, the Death Eaters and Black Snakes will get a huge shock, literally."  
  
"Can't believe I'm trusting a mortal human."  
  
"I can't believe I'm trusting a Vampire who, a few hours earlier, wanted to eat my companions." Harry said it loud enough for the Vampire to hear.  
  
"We attacked that Elf just for fun. We weren't going to hurt him."  
  
"It didn't seem like that, the way some of you acted."  
  
"Well, we can't forget that you and your friends killed half the group either. Good swordplay by the way."  
  
"Is that a compliment immortal?" Harry asked while putting up his trap.  
  
"Yes it was human. Put up your trap? Good. Now where's that crazy dragon?" the Vampire looked around at the ruins.  
  
Drake appeared before their eyes.  
  
"Here I am, Raven. Ready to go in you two?"  
  
"Sure, the sooner the better." Harry said.  
  
They entered through what once had been the main entrance into the castle. Old fragments of the doors were lying round on the floor, there was a thick layer of dust of the floor and all over the place were huge, thick and sticky cobwebs. There were also dead rats laying around and a few other animals.  
  
"Charming place," Harry said, looking around. "I must get the name of the decorator."  
  
There was a flight of once-white stairs in the middle of the room. Halfway up the stairs parted in three. One went straight forward and the other two swinging to each side.  
  
"This is didn't belong to an animal." The Vampire said picking up a long bone and examining it. "It's the thighbone of a human."  
  
Drake had been looking around the hall, suddenly he used his tail to pick the other two up and put them down beside him.  
  
"Look." He said.  
  
In the stonewall a little snake was carved. Harry transfigured a stone into a knife and started to try to get the stone out.  
  
"You sure you know what you're doing human?"  
  
"Nope, but there's only one way to find that out."  
  
Suddenly the rock fell out and the rest of the wall followed. Harry used Air like a shield to protect himself, the Vampire had jumped out of the way faster than you could blink and the dragon had taken to the air just as fast.  
  
When the dust had settled they could see what was behind the wall. A corridor went on into the darkness. Harry lit his wand again but before he entered he checked the wall on both sides, searching for hidden traps.  
  
The corridor was wide enough and Drake didn't have problems getting through at all. In fact, he had a feet or two extra. They continued down the corridor, once or twice every ten feet they had to figure out and disarm a trap or two.  
  
After a long time they could see a weak light at the end of the corridor. Raven was the first to see it.  
  
"There's a light right ahead of us." He whispered. "Are you two coming?" Harry and Drake followed him.  
  
Suddenly they were standing at the end of the corridor and where looking into a great hall. Huge pillars held it up and they couldn't see the other end. However they could see the light that came from somewhere in between the forest of pillars.  
  
"We must be underground." Harry said. "This is amazing."  
  
Raven walked out into the hall and was nearly killed by spears that came flying from the darkness towards him. He felt a hand on his arm and was pulled back into the corridor, in the next second the spears stopped dead in midair then fell to the ground. He looked around and saw Harry standing in front of him with his arm stretched out and his hand in a fist.  
  
"You must be careful Raven." Drake said. "Maybe the sun, or magic won't kill you, but a spear through the heart or getting your head chopped off surely will."  
  
After that they walked on carefully. The hall was so big that you had a good chance of getting lost. They walked on and on towards the light. And, after what seemed like ages, they saw an altar that was bathed in light. On it laid a dagger with a silver handle with green diamonds. The sheath was green with a snake in white diamonds on it. The three of them surrounded the altar and just stared at the dagger.  
  
"It's beautiful." Harry said.  
  
"For once I agree with you human." Raven said.  
  
"I couldn't have found it without you two." Drake said.  
  
"Nor would I."  
  
They turned and saw that they were surrounded by Death Eaters and Black Snakes. They made a opening in the circle and let Viktor Krum and Dudley Dursley, formerly Divel Dubner, through. The two of them stopped right in front of Harry, Raven and Drake.  
  
"I want to thank you, dear cousin," Dursley said.  
  
"For what?" Harry asked.  
  
"For disarming all those traps and for finding the Dagger for me. And that last trap on the road was your work wasn't it? Wonderful, I must admit it, though it did cost me half the Death Eaters."  
  
Suddenly Krum backed off a few steps. Everyone looked at him, but he was staring at Raven.  
  
"I-it's you! You're one of them!"  
  
"What Krum?" Harry asked, with a devilish grin on his face. "Afraid of a, what do you call it? Oh yes, a Vepir? Or was it Krvoijac? Or both?"  
  
"You didn't tell me that they had a Vampire on the team!" Dursley glared at Krum. "How come you left that out, Black Snake?"  
  
"I didn't know!" Krum replied. "In my country to be bitten by a Krvoijac is the worst death you can meet." He backed up another step. "You do what you want Voldemort's heir, but me and my men are getting out of here." He turned and started to walk away.  
  
"Another step Krum and you're dead."  
  
They didn't have time to say another thing as Harry suddenly threw a fireball into the group of Death Eaters and Black Snakes. The Vampire followed the suit quickly and the dragon blew fire. Harry quickly took the Dagger, ignoring the feeling he got when he touched it. Krum and the rest of the Black Snakes Order took this opportunity to sneak away. That left maybe ten Death Eaters if you counted Dursley.  
  
Harry, Drake and Raven backed towards the corridor while protecting themselves from the curses sent their way. In the doorway Raven stopped and started to concentrate. The ground began to shake violently. The floor began to crack, the holes getting larger and larger. A Death Eater fell into one dragging another one with him. Suddenly the floor under the Death Eaters gave away and they fell into the fire that erupted from the ground. The screams that filled the air were horrifying, and sent chills down Harry's back.  
  
The Vampire broke the concentration and turned towards Harry and Drake.  
  
"What are you two waiting for? Get going!"  
  
They hurried down the corridor and could hear it caving in just in their heals. Finally up in the Entrance Hall they stopped to catch their breath, except Raven who didn't need to. At once Harry began to talk to Draco telepathically, telling him about everything that had happened.  
  
//You must have had one Hell of a day Harry.//  
  
//Must have? I had one Hell of a day Malfoy!//  
  
/Anyway, guess what our beloved Minister of Magic has done. He has built up the old castle ruin by Loch Ness in Scotland and has moved in. He has promised an award for those who can bring him every Elf, like Eminor, griffin, centaur, dragon, unicorn, phoenix, hippogriff, re'em, sphinx, snidget and winged horse they can find. There's a reward for anyone who can give him a member of the Red Dragons Order and the Order of the Phoenix. He has also ordered people to invest in a fond he has named the Dragonheart Fond.//  
  
//How's Eminor?//  
  
//He's fine, and the rest of the Elves and Elf-guards too. They're at the Red Dragons Headquarters.//  
  
//Alright, owl, mail or call every Red Dragon Head Commander in every country. It's a Crisis Meeting. Tell them to hurry up, and if you could ask Eminor if he could ask his parents for some Elven soldiers?//  
  
//Consider it done. Are the Vampires going to help us?//  
  
//Yep.//  
  
//See you soon I hope?//  
  
//Yep; cheerio until then!// Harry explained the situation to the two others and told them that he knew someone who could help them with the task ahead. "So, are you coming to the meeting Raven?"  
  
"Wouldn't miss this for the world human." The Vampire replied. "Just give me some time to spread the word about all this and then we'll have to wait for a bit for the other Head Vampires to join us."  
  
"Alright, but do try to be quick."  
  
Raven nodded, sat down on the ground and closed his eyes.  
  
"Where shall I tell them to meet?" he asked.  
  
"The Slayer Bar on the corner of Baker Street and Oxford Street, London, England" The Vampire nodded again and Harry ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"Can't believe I'm doing this."  
  
"Doing what?" Drake asked. "Taking a stand?"  
  
"That and attacking the Minister of Magic with full force."  
  
"We have better chances to succeed now Harry."  
  
"There's something I've been wondering at. Why didn't you just come years ago and did this thing on your own?" Harry asked.  
  
"I had to wait for a time when mankind wouldn't repeat my mistake and let tyranny rule."  
  
"Why? With your misery what's to loose?"  
  
"My soul."  
  
"Well, the message is out." Raven had sneaked up on them. "It won't take long time for the Vampires to come to the Slayer Bar. But how are we getting there?"  
  
"I can try to take the two of you on my back-" Drake began but was cut off by Harry.  
  
"As generous as that is Drake you won't mange it all the way back to England. We can't use a portkey as none of those known can carry a dragon or any other animal."  
  
"So what are we going to do?" Raven asked.  
  
To answer his question Harry turned into his griffin form, a huge lion with wings. The Vampire and the dragon gaped at him.  
  
//Get on Vampire, and try not to bit me.// Harry said telepathically.  
  
"I hate heights." Raven mumbled then got onto Harry's back. "I won't bite you and you won't drop me. Deal?"  
  
//Deal.// Harry replied. //Here we go!//  
  
The dragon and the griffin took to the air, both of them disappeared a second later.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Deep underground something stirred. The scarred face wasn't recognizable and the ice-cold blue eyes shone with such a hatred that it was almost inhuman. It weakly got away from a huge hole in the ground.  
  
"POTTER!"  
  
The word was thrown back from the walls until it seemed to have melted into the rock itself. Nothing more stirred or moved like it had been for hundreds of year.  
  
-------------------------  
  
What do you think? I forgot to put this in the last chapter where someone spoke some French, so I'll write it here instead.  
  
FRENCH  
  
Ce s'appelle comment? - What do you call that Des grandes problemes - Big/huge problems  
  
I want to thank Pampered Tigeress, bill weasly, Tinabina87, Tvillinger, lumos, Julie Fisher, Miranda Flairgold and Cr1Ms0n^D3v1L for reviewing. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: You know how this goes. I own only the obvious, the rest belongs to J. K. Rwoling. Oh! And some of the plot in further chapters is taken form the movie Dragon Heart.  
  
Authors Notes: Well, hope you enjoy, and please review.  
  
-Chapter Ten-  
  
  
  
When they were halfway to England Harry realised that they wouldn't make it back in time for the meeting, so he telepathically told Draco to begin it without them and that they would join them when they arrived.  
  
Suddenly they could see a big bird flying towards them. When it came closer Harry saw that it was a griffin, and a second later he saw that it was Shadow.  
  
//Shadow! What is going on? I know for a fact that you live in France.//  
  
//Lightning! Thank the stars that I found you.// The griffin replied. //Grion has been captured. There's a rumour going around that you have called together the un-dead, humans and Elves and are going to do something about it, is that true?//  
  
//Yep, I've got an un-dead on my back right now. By the way, how can you see me?//  
  
//Oh that, well, every animal of the same species can see each other, no matter if they're invisible. About that meeting, can I come with you?//  
  
//Sure, I can't see why not.// Harry replied and they were off again.  
  
They reached the Red Dragons Headquarter just before dawn. When Harry had become visible again the Vampire jumped off as fast as possible.  
  
"I'm never, I repeat never, going to do that again." He said.  
  
Harry just smiled and transformed into himself again. He snapped his fingers and his clothes changed into the Red Dragons uniform. Shining black combat-boots, black jeans, the silver dragon-belt, a black shirt with baggy sleeves and the large, black cape with the golden fastenings. He made the Gryffindor Sword appear at his left side and had the Slytherin Dagger at his right. Raven gaped at him.  
  
"Y-you're a Red Dragon!" he finally managed to say.  
  
"I'm their leader Raven." Harry replied. "Follow me, the meeting is this way."  
  
Harry led them through the, now empty, pub. Drake and Shadow didn't have any problems going through the many corridors. Harry stopped outside a large double door. He was about to enter when he heard something from inside.  
  
"...Malfoy to lead us?!" one voice said, it sounded Russian. "How in heavens name can we trust a Malfoy?!"  
  
"Mr Pavlov, I never said that I was your leader." Draco's voice was angry.  
  
"Then who is? And what is this nonsense about the Dagger of Slytherin, a talking dragon and the whole world in mortal peril? So far I haven't see either one of those things."  
  
The argument inside got worse and worse. In the end Harry couldn't hear himself thinking, so he decided to step in before someone got killed.  
  
"Now I wish that the Dark Lord was here." His voice was low, cold and deadly, but demanded everyone's attention and got it. "He would die laughing at this scene. His worst enemies fighting like little boys over a toy. It's a jolly sight."  
  
Everyone was staring at him with their mouths hanging open. Harry just glared at them where they were seated at a huge, round stone-table.  
  
"Th-that's Harry Potter." One man said.  
  
Raven noted that everyone at the table somehow knew that this was their leader. Even the few Vampires at the table knew it. He felt stupid not realising it before. Harry lead him, Drake and the griffin into the room. Raven sat down among the other Vampires and Harry sat down at the other empty seat, just opposite the doors. Drake and Shadow made themselves comfortable on each side of Harry's chair.  
  
"Can we continue with the meeting?" Harry asked and everyone sat down, nodding. They had been standing when he and the other three had entered. "I'll leave the word to Drake."  
  
The dragon told them the story he had told Harry and Raven in the forest, he also told what had happened in the castle of Dracula.  
  
"Enough evidence for you Mr Pavlov?" Draco, who was sitting at Harry's left side, asked.  
  
The man nodded in shock.  
  
"Forgive me Mr Potter, but I just didn't realise the danger." He said turning to Harry.  
  
"You're forgiven. Now, Misters Weasley. Got anything that can help us get in?" Harry asked.  
  
Ron, Fred and George gave everyone a blueprint of the castle.  
  
"There's a secret passage that begins in Kain's bedroom and ends well away from the castle. However under the castle there are several passages that connect to this, lets call it main-passage." Fred said, as he spoke a red line coloured the passage. "It won't be to hard to get in."  
  
"How about our Agents inside?" Harry asked, this time it was Draco who answered.  
  
"Well, Agent Chang has gotten hold of goblin Dragon Slayers and has gotten them into the castle. That's just if everything else fails."  
  
"Good. My Lord," Harry said turning to Eminor who was seated at his right. "Have you had chance to speak with your father?"  
  
"Yes I have Mr Potter." Eminor replied formally. "He said that he'd see what he could do about it."  
  
"And we couldn't ask for more, My Lord." Harry was about to say something but was cut off by a light that suddenly appeared in the room. "What the...?"  
  
The light got brighter and brighter and stronger and stronger. In the end everyone had to shut their eyes. The light subdued after that.  
  
Harry and the rest were looking at Elves in shining armour that seemed feather light. Their capes were red and reached their heals. Each of the ten Elves had a sword at his side. One of them however, had golden patterns on his helmet. The Elf had a goatee and brown, wise eyes. Suddenly a thought struck Harry and he looked at Eminor, who confirmed it with a nod. Harry stood up, stopped a few feet away from the Elf with the golden patterns on his helmet and bowed.  
  
"Your Highness," he said. "Welcome to the Headquarters of the Red Dragons Order." How he hated this pretence. Had so much time really passed in the Elfkingdoms?  
  
Everyone stood up and bowed, even the Vampires. The Elf-king smiled.  
  
"It's an honour to finally meet the infamous leader of the Red Dragons." He said and nodded to Harry. "Now, how about if we get this meeting under way?"  
  
"As you wish." Harry replied. He mentioned for the king to take his seat but the other protested.  
  
"No, no, this is your playground Mr Potter. You are the boss around here. No, I'm quite sure. I will take a seat beside my son."  
  
After King Minour had taken a seat and the new Elf-warriors he had brought stood beside or behind him, Harry asked Drake to tell his story again. After that Fred, George and Ron told them their plans and so on. The whole thing went on for hours until they decided to take a break.  
  
In the bar Harry was just drinking a glass of water when King Minour came in. Harry quickly offered him something but the King declined. The Elf was about to say something when the door of the bar opened and three cloaked people walked in. They came straight towards Harry taking their hoods down. Harry smiled when he saw who it was.  
  
"Hello Severus, Sirius, Remus. What's the problem?" Harry asked.  
  
"This assignment!" Sirius exploded. "How the Hell are we supposed to get dragon-scales for shields when the dragons act this way; and, not to mention, be at Hogwarts at the same time?"  
  
"That all?"  
  
"No," Remus said a bit more calmly than the other two. "We can't stand the Minister of Magic. Now he has ordered that every teacher has to go around in these long-necked, Chinese-like things that makes you look like Dracula in the Muggle movies."  
  
"Yeah, even Snape here disapproves of it, and that kind of clothes goes with his image."  
  
Snape glared at Sirius who began to whistle innocently, looking anywhere but at the Potion Master.  
  
"Well, I could ask Drake for the dragon-scales, and we're just having a meeting about the problem known as Wolfgang Kain. That means that you three are off the case." Harry smiled to them. "You were lucky there."  
  
"Potter, who the Hell is Drake?" Snape asked.  
  
"A talking dragon I met in Transylvania."  
  
"Okay, that's it, you're going to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries."  
  
Harry laughed at this, he had needed a good laugh for some time now. The Elf-king watched the scene, his eyes twinkling merrily.  
  
"Com on, shoo, off with you." Harry said, still laughing. "Get out before I laugh to death and ol' Voldie wins the war. And yes, you're going to get the whole story when this thing is finished."  
  
"Promise Harry?"  
  
"Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in the eye, shake your bottom if you got 'em."  
  
"He's beyond our help." Sirius said trying not to laugh. "Hope it's not contagious."  
  
"Out." Harry ordered still smiling. The three men walked out smiling. Harry turned back to the counter then remembered that he hadn't introduced them to King Minour. "I'm sorry for not introducing you Your Highness." He said.  
  
"I don't mind Mr. Potter," the King replied. "It isn't every day that you see a leader that jokes around with his men. Say, that wasn't Sirius Black was it?"  
  
"Yes sir, it was. He's my godfather. We got him cleared three years ago."  
  
"Ah yes, after that attack at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I remember that being in the papers. Yes, we get the Daily Prophet too." King Minour and Harry started to walk back to the conference room. "I want to thank you for looking after my son Mr Potter, and as I wrote in the letter, it will be paid."  
  
"Sire, it was my pleasure. The Red Dragons don't need any pay, in fact if it hadn't been for your son sire, then we wouldn't have been able to defend the magical and Muggle world."  
  
"Really? I'll have to drag the story out of him then."  
  
Harry let the King go through the doors first then followed. Everyone was there waiting for them. They waited until Harry had sat down then did the same. The rest of the meeting went on for a long time, and when the same people began to repeat the same things Harry ordered them to get some sleep. They already had the plans in order, all they had to do was send a letter giving Kain the option to release the animals in the castle he had caught and resign as Minister, or they would attack in four days.  
  
Harry had volunteered to write the letter, and did that while the others got some rest and sleep. He was just finished with it when he heard a noise from his little living room. He put the quill down and picked up his wand, but there seemed to be none in the living room when he got there. It was just luck that saved him from getting killed. There was a mirror right opposite him at the other side of the room and he saw a movement in it. There was someone behind him. Someone holding the Slytherin Dagger if he saw right. The person stabbed after him but he got out of the way.  
  
"You are dead Potter!" the person yelled.  
  
"Why do people always say that?" Harry growled. "It's unoriginal and old."  
  
Harry sent curse after curse after the person, but this one got away each time and sent curses after Harry.  
  
"The Slytherin Dagger is mine! I'm going to be rich!"  
  
"Enthusiastic, aren't you?" Harry asked and did a Confusion charm. There was a loud explosion that blinded his opponent. In that time Harry disarmed the man.  
  
When the man realised that he didn't have the Dagger or his wand anymore he jumped towards Harry. Suddenly there was several arrows sticking out of the mans head and throat and the guy fell to the floor, dead. Harry turned and saw Raven and several Elven warriors standing there, all with bows in their hands.  
  
"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione and Ginny came into the room to check him out.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." He turned to the Elf-guards and the Vampire. "Nice shooting."  
  
"I never thought I would actually save a mortal." Raven looked shocked at this.  
  
The King and the prince came in with Draco, Ron, Neville, Fred and George at their heals.  
  
"That was a close shot." Eminor said. "Are you alright Harry?" Harry nodded.  
  
"Mr Potter, after what has happened here now, I want you to have three of my guards with you here. No, I will not take 'no' as an answer. I insist." King Minour said firmly, and waived at some of the guards. "Here you have Zaron, Daromon and Nodaron. They will stay with you from now until the fight in four days."  
  
"I'll stay here too," Raven said. "Don't ask me why, I've even surprised myself."  
  
"Alright, as you wish Your Highness. Thanks Raven, I appreciate it." Harry replied.  
  
Little by little the room emptied until it was only Harry, Raven and the three Elven warriors. The dead man had been carried out in a few minutes earlier.  
  
Harry sat down in one of the chairs in front of the fireplace and sighed. It was bad enough that his own cousin had gone over to Voldemort, now the Red Dragons were going to fall apart if he didn't dig out the moles, and that fast.  
  
'Curse you Voldemort. I swear to you that when I'm finished with you, you're gonna wish that you never were born.'  
  
-------------------------  
  
Well, please tell me what you think!  
  
I want to thank bill weasly and Tinabina87 for reviewing. 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own only the obvious, the rest belongs to J. K. Rowling. The fighting scenes in this chapter is taken from the movie Dragon Heart.  
  
Author Notes: Thanks for all the lovely reviews. There's only two more chapters to post after this one, but don't worry, there's going to be a Saga 3. Hope you enjoy this and please review.  
  
-Chapter Eleven-  
  
  
  
Kain's reply to the challenge came two days later. The leaders in the Order were having another meeting when twelve Eagle owls came flying in with a huge package, dropped it in front of Harry then flew off again. Everyone looked at the package until Harry decided to open it. He took out his wand, muttered a spell and the box opened. Inside was the head of what looked like an eagle. But when they looked closer he saw that it once belonged to a griffin. Suddenly Shadow, who had joined every meeting to protect Harry, gave a shrill cry, then started to trash around, attacking everyone and everything. People quickly got out except Harry who tried to calm the griffin.  
  
//What is it Shadow?// He asked telepathically. //You know the griffin?//  
  
//Can't you see who that is?// The griffin asked. //That's Grion, Lightning. They killed Grion!//  
  
In the end Harry managed to calm the griffin, who put his huge head in Harry's lap. Tears rolled down Shadow's cheeks, but before they could fall to the floor Harry used Air and directed them into some buckets he had conjured. Griffin tears were extremely rare and were used in the strongest Veritaserum potion ever known. The potion would last for a whole year after you drank it.  
  
-------------------------  
  
"Isn't there anything we can do?" Eminor asked. He and the others were standing outside the room watching as the griffin fell asleep in Harry's lap. "The griffin must have known the one that head belonged to."  
  
"Let Harry handle this Eminor." Draco said. "He's the only one that has managed to calm a griffin without using magic, so I think he knows what he's doing."  
  
"Weird thing that is." Raven said.  
  
"What is?" Hermione asked, she still didn't feel safe with all the Vampires around.  
  
"From what I have heard from other Vampires that have spied on our enemies, the Black Snakes and Death Eaters call Harry 'Raptor'-" he was cut off by Ron.  
  
"Oh, that, well, they also call him 'Shadowkiller', 'Hunter' and 'Deathdancer'."  
  
"Deathdancer?"  
  
"Yeah, when he duels he doesn't flip or jump out of the way, he makes it look like a dance. Oh yeah, Draco has his own names that he calls Harry." Ron said after Draco elbowed him.  
  
"And those are?" King Minour asked.  
  
"Well, lets see, 'Wonder Boy', 'Lucky Luke', 'Goody two-shoes', 'Golden Boy'," Draco kept on ticking off names.  
  
"Draco, you want me to start on yours?" Harry, who had managed to get out of the room after Shadow had fallen asleep, asked. "I didn't think so. Now gentlemen, the answer we got from Kain is clear. We're attacking in two days time."  
  
Ginny, who had appeared while Draco ticked off names, took one look into the room then came back out not looking to good.  
  
"I think I just lost my appetite." She said. "Anyway, Harry I want to learn to handle an axe."  
  
"Sure, go with Draco, he'll teach you." Harry replied.  
  
"What?!" Draco and Ginny asked at the same time. "We hate each other!" they said pointing to the other.  
  
"Potter, are you sure you're not sick or something?" Draco asked. "You know that the two of us hate each other more than the Thundelarra Thunderers hate the Woollongong Warriors, right?"  
  
"If we had been from Slytherin and Gryffindor, we two would have killed each other."  
  
"Ginny, you two are from Slytherin and Gryffindor." Harry said calmly.  
  
"Oh, well, anyway, can't you teach me or something?!" Ginny asked. "If I have him as teacher, he'll be able to join the Headless Hunt before we're finished."  
  
"Nope, and that's my final word in the case." Harry said.  
  
Draco and Ginny turned down the corridor muttering something about idiots, spoilsports, bosses, nutheads and axes. Raven came over to him.  
  
"You sure that was a good idea human?" he asked.  
  
"Trust me, it's one of my better ones."  
  
"If it is, I don't want to know the bad ones."  
  
-------------------------  
  
While Ginny practised with the axe, Draco was checking the arrows they had made. They were perfect. He looked over to where Ginny was practising with a small log hanging from the roof, and sighed. He walked over and stopped her.  
  
"Here, widen your step." He stood behind her and put his hand round hers on the axe. "Up, down, up, down. Now you try." He said while leading her through the movements.  
  
"This could cleave a mans skull." Ginny said, she hadn't been much in the field.  
  
Draco took the axe and threw it hard towards a wooden practice doll. The axe was stuck in the head of the doll up to the handle.  
  
"Like a pudding." He said to her, smiling.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Two days later Harry, Draco, King Minour, Eminor and Raven were looking at the newly rebuild Urquhart Castle. The castle was looking somewhat like Hogwarts, but a bit smaller. The banner that was waiving in the wind from the highest tower was black with a white tiger-head in the middle.  
  
"A difficult place to attack." King Minour said.  
  
"If we can't attack him, we'll get him to attack us." Harry said. "We can chose the battlefield instead of going right into the lions den."  
  
"I take it you have a plan then?" Draco asked. "And what about Agent Chang? What will she be doing?"  
  
"She's going to lead us through the tunnels when the time comes." Harry replied. "And yes, I do have a plan. It's crazy enough that it might work."  
  
"I hate it when he says that." Draoc told the others.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Wolfgang Kain was watching as the attacking army positioned themselves a few arrow-shots from the walls of the castle, barley holding his anger in check. The people around him, mostly Black Snakes, looked worriedly at him and the gathering attackers. When the threat had been sent they hadn't thought of how powerful it could be. Now they had second thoughts about the whole thing. Five people rode to and fro in front of the line of the army, the shields shining in the sun, two of the people were wearing shining armour.  
  
"Look at them! Look at them!" Kain said angrily. "They dare to challenge me at my own gates!" he would have run straight to the stables and taken a horse if one of his generals hadn't stopped him.  
  
"My Lord, calm down. They can nothing to us as long as we're inside the walls. When the night falls they'll be hungry and tired, and probably just... just go off home."  
  
Suddenly a dragon came flying towards them, blew fire and some of the wall blew up. The Dragonslayers were working fast to get their equipment ready. One shoot a spear at the dragon with a strong rope tied to it. The dragon caught it, pulled the rope and the Dragonslayer ended up falling 20 feet straight down. That did it. Kain and his men got to the horses as fast as they could, and rode out.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Harry was the first to spot the castle-gate opening.  
  
"To the woods!" he ordered. He and the Elves had worker together all night to get trees to grow in a hillside. Without those his plan would fail. "To the woods!"  
  
The order was repeated several times and the whole army quickly turned around and was off, with the Black Snakes at their heels. When they reached the meeting place they lined up again.  
  
"Second line!" King Minour yelled. "First line, get ready!"  
  
A second line of soldiers got off the ground behind the first and everyone got ready. When Kain and his little army was fifty feet away from the Red Dragons, people Harry had placed in the trees swung down with torches and dropped it to the forest floor. The Black Snakes where surrounded and the fight broke out.  
  
"Scatter or die! Scatter or die!" Kain yelled to his men.  
  
Draco and Ginny met up again under the fight. She grinned to him while defending herself with two axes.  
  
"Like a pudding." She had time to say before she had to get out of the way of a horse.  
  
Ron was up in a tree with a bow. He pointed an arrow at a Black Snake but then lowered the bow. It didn't feel right not to use his wand. Suddenly he spotted one of their own being chased by a Black Snake on a horse. His arrow hit the mans behind.  
  
"Turn the other cheek, Ron." He chuckled to himself.  
  
Kain looked around at the battlefield. Everywhere he could see Black Snakes falling.  
  
"Retreat!" he yelled. "Retreat!"  
  
"Hey, Flameboy!" Draco, who had heard the order, yelled. "There's Kain! Shoot him!"  
  
Ron took aim along the arrow and released it. The arrow hit Kain in the heart. Over the castle one of Drake's front-claws went to his heart and he fell down in the castle yard. The remaining Dragonslayers quickly had him bound securely. Kain pulled the arrow out and looked at it then looked up in shock.  
  
"The Dragonslayers!" he said to himself and was off towards the castle. He got there in time to stop the Dragonslayers from killing Drake. "No! Stop! I want it alive! Alive and safe. Safe for all eternity." He patted Drake like a dog.  
  
"Oh no."  
  
-------------------------  
  
All the Black Snakes had been killed or captured. Wounded were being seen to and dead were gathered in a pile.  
  
"I'm going to save the dragon!" Harry said. "Who's going with me?"  
  
Draco, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Eminor came to his side. The rest was just looking at him as thought he had grown another head. Harry shook his head, turned sharply ad began to walk towards the castle with the other five following.  
  
They met Cho Chang by the secret tunnel and she led them through the network of tunnels. Almost at their goal they heard footsteps coming closer and closer. A second later Raven appeared with his Vampires.  
  
"We've got to open the gates." He said. "The rest is waiting outside."  
  
Harry nodded. Cho pointed out some good ways to Raven and the Vampires scattered, then she led Harry, Ginny, Draco, Ron, Hermione and Eminor to the secret passage. She pressed a place at the wall and it opened. Inside where a short staircase to a stone-block that was opening.  
  
"Up there's Kain's room." Cho said and then walked off to open the gates, to let the rest of them in.  
  
Harry ordered them to put their hoods on so that if there was someone in the room they wouldn't be able to see who they were, then went up the stairs. He came out just beside the fireplace, to his left was a wooden, high-backed chair and a table, right in front of him was a bed. Kain was sitting on it, smiling evilly.  
  
"Welcome Red Dragon," he said. "Welcome to you and your friends. Look closely at me, you dogs. I'll be the last thing you'll ever see." Whit that he jumped up, sword in hand.  
  
Harry met him, and the other went to help Cho open the gates.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Well, what do you think? Please review.  
  
I want to thank Pampered Tigeress, bill weasly, Tvillinger, Miranda Flairgold, Kristina, selena and Sara Hillen of Gryffindor for reviewing. 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own only the obvious, the rest belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
Authors Notes: 90 REVIEWS!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!! Thank you so much!!!!! Hope you like this.  
  
-Chapter Twelve-  
  
  
  
Kain was much better with the sword than Harry had thought. Well, he should have expected it after discovering that the family was time-travellers.  
  
Suddenly he was on his back, a part of him right over the entrance where he, Draco, Eminor, Ron, Ginny and Hermione had entered. Kain pushed a rock with his foot and the stone-block started to slide into place. It was going to crush Harry's head if he didn't do something soon.  
  
Harry kicked Kain, who went flying down the stone-steps. He quickly flipped backwards, following Kain just before the stone slid into place. Kain was lying at the bottom of the stairs, not moving. Harry was about to turn him around to check when the other attacked. It was only luck that prevented Harry to join the Headless Hunt.  
  
-------------------------  
  
A Black Snake Commander was walking through the secret passages under the castle, on a lookout for a way out of the place. He rounded a corner and saw a shadow moving on the wall before him. The man ducked behind the corner again and watched as a redheaded girl came into view. He didn't have time to register anything else before he felt a sword through his guts.  
  
Ginny looked up at the sound and saw Draco pulling his sword out of a Black Snake. He passed her without another glance, but she grabbed his arm. He turned to her.  
  
"Thanks, Draco." She said, he smiled, nodded and was off again.  
  
Ginny ran through a dark passage and was suddenly pushed backwards into the opposite wall. A Black Snake came out, grinning. She had lost her axes in the fall, but there was an axe beside her that had belonged to the Dragonslayers. Ginny took it even thought it was a bit too large for her.  
  
"Let me cut it down to your size." The Black Snake said and cut the handle into half.  
  
Ginny didn't waste any time. She moved quickly, hit the man at the head with the axe-handle then drove the axe-blade through his guts. It took some pulling to get the axe free.  
  
"A girl?" the Black Snake said in disbelief. "A girl..."  
  
-------------------------  
  
Harry and Kain found themselves at the top of the unfinished tower. Both were giving everything they had, and the swords were never standing still.  
  
Harry didn't use the Gryffindor Sword, something kept him from it, instead he was using a sword he had picked up at the battlefield earlier that day.  
  
As the swords met again Harry's broke, and he had to jump out of the way of Kain's sword.  
  
"Harry!" Harry turned and saw Ginny standing at the entrance to the top of the tower.  
  
She threw her axe to him and he caught it in time to block a swing at his stomach.  
  
"Give it up Red Dragon!" Kain said. "I've never lost a duel!"  
  
Harry swung his axe at the Black Snake, who ducked away and the axe got stuck in the wooden contraption they had there while building the tower. Kain swung his sword at him. Harry pushed at the axe and the wooden wall opened like a door, with him hanging to the handle of the axe. Kain was standing on the edge, lost his balance and fell down, more than forty feet and through some wooden trapdoor at the end.  
  
Harry lost the hold of the axe but quickly turned into a phoenix and landed safely on the ground. He looked around and spotted Drake lying a few yards from him, heavy chains keeping him down. Harry went over to the dragon and started to take the chains off.  
  
"Harry, you have to do it." Drake said.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Strike me."  
  
"What? Are you mad? Kain's beaten and we've stormed the castle-"  
  
"Harry, he will never be beaten until I die." Drake's head snapped towards the tower. "He's coming. Quickly, while you have the time."  
  
Harry looked the same way as the dragon, but all that came was Ginny. She stopped by the whole where Kain had fallen and looked up at him, shaking her head. Harry turned back to the dragon and continued to take the chains off.  
  
"One more move, and she dies."  
  
Harry spun around. Kain was standing there with a dagger against Ginny's throat. Drake quickly moved his right front-claw. The chains cut his shelled skin but had the desired effect. Kain felt the pain and had to let go of Ginny, who ran out of the way. Kain glared at the dragon.  
  
"There's no use Red Dragon," he said to Harry. "I'm immortal." He began to get panic when Harry slowly drew the Slytherin Dagger. "Do you know that this dragon can tell you how to kill the Dark Lord? Yes, he knows everything that will happen and has happened. Think about all the tragedy's we can stop." Kain had done a mistake saying 'we', and he realised it. He picked up the dagger that he had let go off and started to run towards Harry to kill him.  
  
Harry turned and saw that Drake was freely exposing his chest. He hesitated a bit then threw the dagger with all his might. As it bore into the dragon Kain tripped and Harry had the chance to grab his arm and flip him over his back. In the process Harry also took Kain's dagger and was ready to throw it if Kain attacked him, but there was no need to that as the Black Snake was gasping for air for the last time. Harry turned to Drake who gave him one final smile then laid his head on the ground, finally defeated.  
  
Raven and the rest of the army came through the gates right then. All of them stopped dead in their tracks and no one spoke a word.  
  
Shadow landed beside Harry and put his wing around him to comfort him, just as Harry had done for him two days earlier.  
  
The dragon began to glow. It transformed into a large ball of light that floated in front of their eyes.  
  
Harry and the rest were stunned. Not even the oldest Vampire in the group had heard about something like this before.  
  
Harry could almost feel a hand being put on his head. He seemed to be filled with something and thought that he would burst soon. As he thought that he couldn't take it anymore, everything stopped.  
  
//I've given you the things that you didn't guard. Be careful with the gift my young Dragonheart.//  
  
Harry looked around, but no one showed the signs of using telepathy. His attention was drawn to the great, floating ball of light.  
  
The ball that used to be Drake began to float higher and higher into the air, soon it looked like a shooting star. The other stars in the dragon constellation moved to greet the newcomer. In the end they floated back to their own places in the constellation, but this time with an extra companion. Drake's star shone more brightly than the others for a while until it got the ordinary glow of ordinary stars. Just one among many for those who didn't know where to look.  
  
Raven, Draco and Eminor had walked up to Harry while the whole thing had been happening.  
  
"He got his wish then?" Draco asked after a while.  
  
"Mhmm." Was Harry's replay.  
  
"I never thought I would be saying this, but I'm going to miss the crazy dragon." Raven said.  
  
"You're not the only one, Raven." Harry said then turned around. "C'mon, there's a lot to be done, and it's almost dawn."  
  
They spent some time fixing the castle to make it look like as thought Death Eaters had been ramping through the place. When they were finished Draco cast the Dark Mark into the sky.  
  
"I don't feel to comfortable laying the blame on the Death Eaters," Ron said. "Where were we, the Red Dragons, while this happened?"  
  
"The Death Eaters deserve it, and we have to get the Ministry's around the world to open their eyes to the fact that if Voldemort is gone, as they think, it doesn't mean that evil in itself is. The Red Dragons were occupied in China with a dragon attack ordered by Voldemort. I've it all set up, so don't worry."  
  
"Harry, in this line of work it's kind of hard not to worry."  
  
-------------------------  
  
Harry was the last to leave the place where Drake had been chained. He was about to turn to go but something glimmering among the heavy chains caught his eye. He walked over and bent down to check it out. A blood-red stone that was warm as fire was laying there on top of a round, wooden disk with dragons carved out on it. Harry picked it up.  
  
The stone he put in a pocket in his shirt and he packed the disk in with some cloth that was laying on the ground.  
  
As he walked out the doors of the castle he thought of the red book he had found in the Hogwarts library. The disk might belong to it. He would have to check it out when he got back to the Red Dragons Headquarters.  
  
Outside the castle Eminor was waiting, holding the reins of Harry's horse.  
  
"There's a few things you need to explain when we get back." The Elven prince said as he handed the reins to Harry, who nodded. "What is that round thing?"  
  
"Something I found, I'll tell about it later." Harry replied and the two off them rode off to catch up with the rest of the army.  
  
Drake's star pulsated one more time before going still. Just one ordinary star among millions of others for those who didn't know where to look.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Please tell me what you think.  
  
I want to thank Pampered Tigeress, Lily Evans, bill weasly, Tinabina87, Miranda Flairgold and selena for reviewing. 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own only the obvious, the rest belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
Authors Notes: 99 reviews! I am a happy author! :::jumps up and down::: YAY! You guys are the best! Anyways, after this there's only one chapter that might be considered as an epilogue. It's already written and only needs to be posted.  
  
-Chapter Thirteen-  
  
  
  
Harry and Draco had a meeting with King Minour, Eminor and Raven a few days after they had attacked Kain. The Red Dragon leaders that had been called in, had left along with their forces a few days after the attack. Everything was more quiet in the corridors of the Red Dragons Order.  
  
"Alright, what I want to know first is why the Black Snakes didn't use any magic." The King said as the meeting began. "I presume that you have the answer Mr Potter, or you wouldn't have risked our lives for an attack like that."  
  
"It's quite simple." Harry replied. "Urquhart Castle once belonged to Rowena Ravenclaws family. Before Rowena was born, the family tried to look like a completely normal, rich family in those days. They set up a spell over the place that would suck away the magic in you if you used it inside the Antispell-field."  
  
"But why didn't they use magic in the fight in the woods then?" Eminor asked.  
  
"No one knows how big the Antispell-field is." Harry said simply. "And no one wants to take chances."  
  
"Now I know why you told us not to use magic, no matter what." Draco said. "But what about your using the Elements and the Elves using their magic?"  
  
"This Antispell was made only for wand-cast spells. Elements and the Elven magic is completely different. And, before you ask, Animagi belongs in the same category as Elemental magic."  
  
"What is going to happen with Slytherins Dagger now?" Raven asked. "Should we put it back where we found it, or what?"  
  
"I don't know, but we're definitely not returning it. People will know where it was found by now, and if it returned everyone will go off on a Relic Hunt to find it, some are even going to do that even if the Dagger isn't there." Draco answered.  
  
"We could place it in the Chamber of Secrets," Harry said suddenly. "Only a Parselmouth can get down there and I know only other two people besides me that have that ability."  
  
"And who are these two people?" King Minour asked.  
  
"Tom Marvolo Riddle, in other words: Voldemort, and my cousin, now the Dark Lords dead apprentice, Dudley Dursley."  
  
"Harry, about the Dursleys. Ginny and I went through the papers while you were in Transylvania. None of the articles said anything about Dudley, only your Aunt and Uncle. We even checked with the Register Office, his Hospital journals, his Birth journals and his School journals. There was no Dudley Dursley mentioned, it's as thought he never existed." Draco said.  
  
"Voldemort did his homework then; well, he was the smartest student that ever went to Hogwarts before Hermione came." Harry said, more to himself than the others. "So, everyone agrees that the Dagger should be placed in the Chamber of Secrets?"  
  
"I can't see why it shouldn't be placed there." King Minour said. "The Dark Lord can't get to it as he would have to pass through Hogwarts, and Dursley is dead. I second your suggestion Mr Potter."  
  
"I have nothing against it as long as the Vampires aren't harmed in any way." Raven said.  
  
"Then it's settled. We'll have to talk to Dumbledore about the situation though, it wouldn't be right to keep him out of it as it is his school."  
  
"You always have to be a bloody Gryffindor, don't you Potter?" Draco asked. "Since you're called the 'Gamemaster', I thought you would have sneaked it past him right under his nose and given us some action."  
  
"Malfoy, haven't you gotten enough action this year?" Harry asked. He stood up, nodded to everyone then left.  
  
"What do you mean he's called the 'Gamemaster'?" Eminor asked.  
  
"You know the Big Game? Well, you wont find a better player than him. No matter what happens he always seems to drag something to his, or the Red Dragons, advantage from the situation. And he never gets caught. Even I don't know how he's doing it."  
  
-------------------------  
  
Harry was in his office examining the red book he had 'borrowed' from Hogwarts and the wooden disk he had found after the attack. He put the disk in the round, amplified space on the books front cover. The disk matched perfectly. The book glowed a bit then went back to being the same book Harry had found in the Hogwarts library, but this time the wooden disk couldn't be removed.  
  
Harry opened the book. The pages weren't blank anymore, but filled with word upon word written in a flashy, old-fashioned way. The first piece of the first page was ripped out.  
  
'...and the Lord of the Light shall battle the Lord of the Dark, as he has done before, and as he will do again. Time upon time will they meet until one loses, but then it will be to late for the other, and he shall live forever among the High Ones.'  
  
Harry jumped over the next few pages as they only were pictures of the two Lords, fighting and in the end one of them winning. Finally he found the next text.  
  
'Dragons Bloodstone  
  
  
  
  
  
The Dragons Bloodstone is neither evil nor good, though it has great powers. The Bloodstone is the last blood-drop a dragon sheds if he bleeds to death after being killed with the Serpents Dagger or the Lions Sword.'  
  
Harry looked at the little red rock that laid on his desk. Who would have thought that it was Drake's last blood-drop? He looked out the window, straight at the dragon constellation. He could have sworn that Drake's star pulsated a bit then went back to look like a normal star.  
  
He shook his head to clear his thoughts, put the book in a shelf and was about to go to his rooms when an urgent, telepathic call from Shadow made him run outside and turn into his griffin-form. Shadow had left them right after the fight and Harry hadn't heard from him until now.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Harry apparated a bit of the way to the island Navtilos, outside the coast of Greece. When he got there he saw that every other griffin was already there.  
  
//What's the occasion?// he asked as he landed.  
  
//We must select a new leader,// Shadow replied. //We've discussed it and think that you should get the position.//  
  
//Shadow, I can't take it. I have to much on my hands already.// Harry said. //But I know someone who's the best griffin for the position.// He added slyly, looking pointedly at his griffin friend. The other griffins that were there, quickly caught on.  
  
//Who is it then?// Shadow asked, not noticing all the looks he got.  
  
//You my dear friend,// Harry said. //Does everyone agree to this?// he asked the other griffins who nodded eagerly. //Well, what will it be Shadow? Are you going to take the position?//  
  
The griffin looked around at the other of his kind then back at Harry who sat there in front of him, calmer than the summer-sea.  
  
//I take the offer.// Shadow said in the end. //But I want you to help me Lightning, as you already lead in the human world.//  
  
//Just call me when you need me and I'll see if there's anything I can do. Now, if there's nothing else you want, I'm heading back to England.// Harry apparated at the spot, not caring if he scared a few of the griffins. He appeared in his rooms in the Red Dragons Headquarters and quickly got to bed. 'One down, one to go.' He thought before he fell asleep.  
  
-------------------------  
  
The next day all the Elves and the Vampires were leaving. Harry and the rest of the original Order were there to bid them goodbye.  
  
Eminor, who was the last to leave, stopped when he came to Harry. The man was a bigger mystery to him now than when they had first met. Harry was also his first true human friend.  
  
"Harry," Eminor said. "My father and I discussed this last night and got to the conclusion that you could be trusted enough with this, no offence."  
  
The Elf took out a necklace that had been especially made to Harry by Elven smiths. Harry just looked at it when it landed into his hand. It was a little golden dragon, with little diamonds as eyes. Its wings were folded out, ready to carry the dragon through the sky. The necklace looked remarkably like Drake.  
  
"Eminor, there's no need to pay the Red Dragons-" Harry began but was cut off.  
  
"We're not paying the Red Dragons," Eminor said. "That dragon will glow when the Elven people need the Red Dragons help. You might say that we've just made you the Elfkindom's guardian. Think about the Elfkingdom at any time and you will be transported to our land. Just remember that our time is different than yours. One year here might be a thousand years there, or maybe not even a minute has passed. You never know until you get there." Eminor nodded to Harry then disappeared.  
  
Harry just stared at the golden dragon, his mouth slightly open. For the first time in years his friends found him speechless. They had a feeling that something important had happened between the Elf-prince and their leader, but no one asked about it. If Harry wanted them to know about it then he would tell them in due time.  
  
Harry put himself together and walked to his office. He still had to send a letter to Dumbledore. And the bar had to be opened soon. There was no need to forget his other duties only because he had been give the task of watching the Elven borders to the human world, now was there?  
  
He passed Draco and Ginny in a corridor. The two f them didn't notice him as they were a bit occupied with each other.  
  
Harry smiled and shook his head. Ron, Fred and George were going to freak out if they ever found out about the relationship that seemed to be on the border to something much bigger.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Well, that's all folks! Hope you like it.  
  
Anyways, I want to thank Pampered Tigeress, bill weasly, Tinabina87, Tvillinger, Mindy, Miranda Flairgold, selena, Stormmy and Krystaldragon for reviewing. 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own only the obvious. the rest belongs to J. K. Rowling.  
  
Authors Notes: I had no idea that I would get over 100 reviews. Right now I'm crying like a baby. ::sniff:: You guys are the best. On with the last chapter of the Saga 2. Hope you enjoy.  
  
-Chapter Fourteen-  
  
  
  
'The Daily Prophet, 8th of May 2007  
  
DEATH EATERS ATTACKED THE MINISTER OF MAGIC  
  
By Dennis Creevy  
  
When Ministry worker Cho Chang yesterday came to the new home of the Minister to ask him about something, she found the whole place covered in blood. The Minister was dead along with his guards and the Dark Mark hung in the sky. It seems as though the Death Eaters aren't gone at all.  
  
Ministries of Magic all over the world are preparing their Aurors for tough and dangerous missions concerning Death Eaters and Black Snakes. The Red Dragons were right when leaving the letter at the fight at Stonehenge a few months ago. Even if the Dark Lord is weakened or gone, evil will always exist.'  
  
Harry threw the month old paper into a trashcan on his way to the table at Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour where Ron, Ginny, Draco, Hermione, Fred, George, Neville and Percy were seated.  
  
"Hey Harry!" Ron yelled to him as he spotted him. "You heard the big news?"  
  
"What news?" Harry asked as he sat down beside Neville.  
  
"Fudge has gone back to being the Minister of Magic." Percy said, he was working in the Ministry. "He was ordering everyone to work, muttering something about that idiots and Ministries of Magic don't work together. He also sacked the new people Kain had gotten hold of, and hired the old crowd back in."  
  
"Fudge might be a bit slow-minded at times and to stubborn for his own good, but he's not the type of person that can just sit around and see all his work go to Hell." Draco said. "I'm beginning to like the bugger."  
  
Harry suddenly noticed that Ron was looking more nervous than ever.  
  
//What's the matter?// he asked his friend telepathically.  
  
//Harry, you know the thing we talked about a week ago? Well, I think I'm getting cold feet.//  
  
//For heavens sake, just do it before you blow the whole thing. Say it in another language if you don't want the rest of us to understand.//  
  
//Good idea. Ok, here I go, wish me luck.// Ron got up from his seat. "Hermione, could I speak with you for a moment over there?" Hermione nodded and followed Ron to a table some distance away from their current one.  
  
Harry silently cast a charm on Ron and Hermione that made the gang at his table able to hear every single word that was said.  
  
Ron tried in several languages before he settled on Arabian. After he was finished Hermione just stared at him for a moment then threw her arms around him, tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
Neville, Percy, Fred, George, Draco and Ginny began to cheer even thought they had no idea what had been said. Harry smiled and decided to tell them.  
  
"If you want to know why you're cheering, so did Ron just ask Hermione to marry him." He said.  
  
Draco nearly chocked on his ice-cream, Ginny had been drinking Coca Cola and now it all came out again, Percy, who had been writing something important for the Ministry, broke his quill and stained the whole parchment. Neville just blinked, and Fred and George toppled backwards on their chairs, ending up at the floor.  
  
Ron and Hermione came back when they noticed the silence from the table. Only Harry had a amused smile on his face, the rest were busy getting their senses back.  
  
"You told them?" Ron asked as he managed to get the quill and parchment out of Percy's grip.  
  
"Who? Me? Never!" Harry said but the grin his father had been so famous for, spread across his face. "I wouldn't dream of it. By the way, congratulations."  
  
"And we're supposed to trust you, Gamemaster? Oh, and thanks." Hermione asked while drying Ginny's clothes with a spell.  
  
The others finally managed to put themselves together and started to congratulate Ron and Hermione.  
  
//Think we should tell them?// Draco asked Ginny telepathically.  
  
//Sure, hope you get out of it alive though.// Ginny replied with a sly grin.  
  
//My courage just dropped. But don't forget that you're in this as deep as I am.//  
  
//Oh, alright, I'll say it sissy.// Ginny turned to the table. "Um, I have something to say."  
  
"Well, out with it." Fred said after a long pause.  
  
"Me'n'Draco'ar'da'in'."  
  
"Sorry, didn't quite catch that. What did you say?" George asked.  
  
"Me and Draco are dating." Ginny said, after that she and Draco set off to get a huge head-start on the Weasley brothers.  
  
"Did she just say what I think she said?"  
  
"Excuse us, we have a sister to chase and a Malfoy to kill."  
  
Fred, George and Ron ran off. Percy just sank into his chair. Harry, Hermione and Neville looked at each other then burst out laughing.  
  
"Well, I guess all's well when the end's well." Harry managed to say through two laughs.  
  
Sirius, who had stayed at the Leaky Cauldron that day came over. He had no idea why they where laughing so hard so he decided to ask.  
  
"So, guys, what's so funny?"  
  
"H-hey S-Sirius." Neville said while whipping away tears.  
  
"You won't believe this but-" Hermione, who had put herself together, said but was cut off.  
  
"MALFOY!!!!"  
  
"VIRGINIA WEASLEY!!!!"  
  
She, Harry and Neville started laughing again even harder this time. Even Percy, who had decided to have fun now and kill Malfoy later, chuckled.  
  
Sirius looked at them, confused.  
  
"What?" he asked making them laugh even more.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Well, what do you think? And to everyone that wanted to know: There's going to be a Saga 3!!!! It'll be posted in a few days, so look out for it!!!  
  
I want to thank Pampered Tigeress, Lily Evans, Tvillinger, Miranda Flairgold, selena, TatraMegami, Naia, sara ane, Nibowin Black, Gwen De'Paul.o, Radwa and bill weasly(good idea, though it won't be used.yet. You gave me good idea there, and I'm already plotting. Thanks!) for reviewing. 


End file.
